El Veneno de un Héroe
by TheDevilZero
Summary: Llevado a un lugar que no quería, puesto en un camino que no deseaba. Bane ahora tendrá que acatar las reglas de este nuevo mundo, las reglas de un Héroe. Descubriendo en el proceso aliados, enemigos y quien sabe tal vez incluso un lugar al cual llamar hogar.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil: MUY BUENA A TODOS.**

 **Azrael: Aquí sus amigos de TheDevilZero con una nueva historia.**

 **Devil: Dime… ¿De dónde sacaste la inspiración de esto?**

 **Azrael: Me vino luego de leer unos viejos comics y que me golpearas con ese fierro.**

 **Devil: Ah, si. Es bueno que conocieras a Fierrin… el fierro.**

 **Azrael: Si, que buenos tiempos…**

 **Devil: En fin, este fic es de propiedad de Azrael, yo solo soy el editor.**

 **Azrael: Apoyen, no sean malos**

 **Ninguno de nosotros possen elementos de My hero academia o de DC.**

* * *

Es de noche, una fábrica aparentemente abandonada tiene sus ventanas alumbrando la oscuridad por sus visitantes que la protegen de todo con francotiradores en el techo y soldados patrullando cerca de la cerca de alambre de dos metros

-No sé, no sabemos mucho de tecnología-dijo un hombre mientras veía a los demás abrir cajas y sacando piezas de una complicada maquina la cual estaba casi lista para usarse

-Cualquier hombre puede pasar la adversidad, si quieres conocer su verdadero carácter, debes darle poder-dijo el jefe de estos que portaba una rara maquina con tubos de color verde que entraban y salían de sus venas

-No entiendo-responde el soldado que tenía el manual de la maquina cuya construcción intentaba dirigir

-en esta ocasión mis hermanos, mi plan es mucho más literal, este es un prototipo de generador de fusión en frio, no funciona pero el murciélago no lo sabe-dice con felicidad dando un rápido vistazo la habitación con la mirada, pensando en la visita que esperaban

Un salón grande y rectangular lleno de cajas y contenedores entre abiertos por todas partes, una cinta de trabajo apagada es ahora una mesa para los rudimentarios ingenieros guerreros que trataban de comprender los distintos planos de la maquina mientras era resguardados por sus compañeros que los protegían desde arriba de sus cabezas, en pasillos de metal suspendidos en el aire por vigas y cuerdas de metal trenzado

-¿O sea?-pregunta sin haber entendido ni siquiera el principio

-Una vez rompí al murciélago como si fuera vidrio, no fue suficiente, ahora lo volveré polvo y se lo daré al viento enfrente de toda la ciudad, enfrente de mi futuro reino

 **-Será difícil, ¿Cómo lo harás solo?**

 **CRISS**

Un guardia sale volando noqueado rompiendo una ventana

 **AHHHH**

Otro es colgado de pies por una viga

 **TUSH**

Cae de un golpe seco en la nuca

 **CLANK**

Golpeado en la cabeza con la baranda

-¡TE TENGO!

Grita uno descargando su ametralladora en una especie de espectro negro que corre esquivando las balas para luego lanzar unos objetos arrojadizos en forma de murciélago que incapacitan al arma de su oponente para luego eliminarlo, el autor de esta obra se revela, Batman, el caballero de la noche en persona.

Mientras, el jefe de los soldados se coloca su máscara, su nombre es Bane, el cual se halla terminando la maquina sin preocuparse por sus secuaces, Batman planea con su capa sigilosamente para atacar a Bane por la espalda, pero el villano este se da vuelta en el último segundo y lo toma del pie, lo golpea contra el suelo y lo lanza por los aires pero Batman saca su pistola-gancho antes de caer al suelo y dispara a Bane jalándolo hacia él, el murciélago le da una patada con ambos pies en el rostro de Bane dándole impulso para saltar nuevamente y aterrizar a sus espaldas

Bane se toma un segundo para sacar la tierra de su máscara y con la otra mano activa la maquina que pesadamente se queja pero luego exhibe un hermoso y hipnótico fulgor azulado

\- Me comeré tu corazón y me limpiare la boca con tu capa-dice iniciando la circulación de veneno en su cuerpo con un golpe seco al botón en su pecho

- **Será un milagro si conservas suficientes dientes** -responde mientras guarda su pistola-gancho y se pone en posición de combate

 **ARRGGHH**

Grita Bane mientras corre hacia su oponente mandando todo a volar en su camino como si de una locomotora se tratase

Batman esquiva esto con suma facilidad y se coloca de espaldas a la maquina, Bane reacciona a tiempo y cambia de dirección hacia Batman, pero en esta ocasión lo atrapa y lo lleva por delante, Batman es cargado como un saco de papas directo a la maquina pero el vigilante usa un bataranag para cortar uno de los cables de veneno y derramárselo en los ojos de Bane, esto le da tiempo para escapar, pero Bane no corre tanta suerte

A la velocidad que iba hizo pedazos el generador que creó un enorme destello de luz azul brillante que ilumina toda la sala, el vigilante tubo que cubrirse para evitar quedar ciego.

Cuando el destello cesa, Batman mira horrorizado como de entre los restos humeantes de la maquina se puede ver la mochila metálica y muchos cables manchados de sangre, pero no hay ningún cuerpo.

* * *

En algún otro lugar

Se escucha un raro sonido en lo que parece un vertedero de trenes en cerca de una ciudad de día, un fornido hombre rubio que pasaba caminando, el cual escuchado este sonido se dirige a la escena.

El hombre camina en medio del panteón de trenes despedazados, inmune al miedo o precaución al tratar con lo extraño.

De la explosión salio en un enorme sujeto vestido de negro que ocultaba su rostro con una máscara de apariencia de luchador profesional con algunos detalles en blanco. Parecía estar buscando algo en su espalda

-¿My friend, you need help?-dice el hombre moviéndose a un lado con curiosidad en la actividad del extraño.

-Es el peor ingles que he oído jamás, eres un japonés que se cree gringo, hablo japonés para alivio de mis oídos.- Dijo el hombre.

-Qué alivio, ¿buscas algo?-respondió el rubio ignorando el insulto a su bilingüismo

-Mi veneno, no está, pero no dejo heridas-dice el enmascarado revisando sus brazos y espalda

-¿Problemas con tu kosei?-pregunto dibujando una sonrisa inocente

-¿Dónde está mi veneno?-dice ignorando a este.

-¿Uso ilegal de la individualidad? Lamento decirte que es delito-dice el rubio poniendo sus manos en su cinturón como si fuera policía

-¡Que te calles!-grita el enmascarado lanzando al sujeto de un golpe del reverso del antebrazo.

El héroe rubio se estrello contra uno de los vagones que estaban allí. El enmascarado vio con algo de asombro que ese sujeto salió prácticamente ileso del vagón.

-Con eso es suficiente, iras a la cárcel-dice en tono más serio mientras se limpia la tierra del la ropa

-Te romperé la mandíbula para que te calles de una vez-dice tronándose los nudillos pero con resultados inesperados

Las venas de sus brazos y todo su cuerpo de iluminaron en un color verde brillante, era veneno, este brotaba de su cuerpo y para su cuerpo, pero el rubio no estaba impresionado en lo más mínimo.

-Soy All Might, el símbolo de paz, y ahora pagaras por tus crímenes- Dice listo para lanzarse a luchar.

Ambos corren con la idea de embestir al otro pero Bane derriba a su oponente con su brazo aun estando en carrera dejando al heroe en el suelo.

Bane siguió corriendo unos pasos más hasta dejarlo atrás y frenar rápidamente para arrojarse sobre su enemigo con el codo en posición para chocar contra su estomago.

All Might se quedo sin aliento por un segundo, y un instante más tarde toma todo el aliento que puede y con ambos brazos toma al enmascarado y lo arroja por los aires.

Bane sale volando muy alto para empezar a caer a toda velocidad, All might lo recibe con un poderoso gancho. Que lo manda nuevamente a volar.

All Might salto listo para darle a su enemigo un golpe de martillo. No espero que el enmascarado traspase su defensa y lo coloque bajo sus pies.

-No creas que ya me venciste.

 **PAAM**

Al caer el héroe recibió todo el peso del enmascarado más un severo golpe de gravedad. El enmascarado de aparto. Eso sería suficiente para romperle la columna a cualquiera.

Justo cuando se dio la vuelta listo para irse sintió que alguien lo abrazo de la cintura.

-No creas que eres el único que sabe movimientos de lucha.- Dijo el héroe para luego hacerle un Suplex lo suficiente mente fuerte para hacer que rompa el suelo.

 **CRACK**

El héroe se aparto, estaba respirando agitadamente. En verdad había pasado tiempo desde que alguien lo había desafiado de esta forma. Tenía que admitir que una parte de él se estaba divirtiendo.

El enmascarado salió del agujero con un rostro de enojo puro. Sus venas parecen que están a punto de explotar, estas se hacían más brillantes a cada segundo. Estba listo para darle un tremendo golpe a All Might.

Pero de repente todo el brillo desapareció y el enmascarado cayó pesadamente al piso exhausto. Unos momentos después lo hiso All Might.

Ambos luchadores terminaron tumbados en el frio suelo de grava, exhaustos y sin poder mover ni un solo dedo.

-No tengo más veneno, estoy…muy…..cansado-dice Bane tratando de levantarse.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?- Pregunto el héroe retóricamente.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que solo aparecí como por magia?

-No

-Entonces digamos que solo estoy tratando de olvidar de donde vengo.

All Might se levanta y camina pesadamente hacia su adversario, no estaba tan cansado o herido como Bane pero se le veía con moretones y movimientos más lentos a diferencia de su adversario que ya no podía moverse rápidamente

-Serias un gran héroe con ese poder-dice sonriendo

-Empate….y sin trucos, tienes mi respeto, de donde vengo los héroes no son como tu.

-¿Eres un héroe de dónde vienes?

-No, pero creo que no estaría mal darle una oportunidad de cambiar de sendero.

-Qué buena decisión, me agradas, aunque si no la hubieras aceptado te habría tenido que arrestar. - responde este.

-Ya quisiera verte intentarlo

-Disculpa, ¿Quién gano la pelea?- Dijo el Heroe.

En situaciones normales eso habría incitado al enmascarado a una segunda pelea. Pero estaba muy cansado para ello, eso no evito que maldiga por debajo.

\- Apenas tenga la oportunidad te dejare en silla de ruedas-murmura hablando para si, esperando que el otro no le oiga.

-Claro… –dice descolocado por el comentario de su nuevo amigo/enemigo… rival es un mejor termino.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron juntos como si se conocieran de toda la vida, como si hace un momento no se hubieran intentado dejar paralitico el uno al otro.

-(¿Será esta el inicio de una gran amistad o una mortal rivalidad?)- Pensaba el símbolo de la justicia mientras miraba el aspecto y personalidad del luchador.

-Que hambre tengo- Dice el enmascarado mirando un sushi bar.

Ambos no dudaron en entrar. Había poca gente, algunos de ellos reconocieron a All Might pero no al otro. Estos pasaron y se sentaron en una de las mesas esperando a una camarera.

-Buenos días. ¿Puedo tomar su orden?- Dijo una camarera con un uniforme estándar, pero con el pelo verde.

-Danos su mejor plato de comida-dice Bane en un muy raro tono autoritario. Pasar esos años leyendo libros de hace dos siglos habían jugado un papel importante en su forma de hablar.

-Cla…Claro. Disculpa la pregunta, pero… ¿Eres un héroe, cómo te llamas? No te he visto antes-dice confundida por la respuesta de este

-Me llamo Bane, soy….nuevo.

 **(Azrael: Para aclarar este Bane se parece al de Arkham Origens. Pero un poco mas grande. Y con el estilo de pelea de Injustice 1.)**

-¿Bane?...es un nombre raro para un héroe.-

La señorita se va al fondo donde regresa con una bandeja con distintos tipos de pescados y otros platillos alrededor de 10 platillos distintos. De los cuales solo un tazón de arroz frito él para All Might y lo demás para Bane. El rubio miraba como su nuevo amigo comía enormes cantidades de comida, aunque usaba los cubiertos de forma "civilizada" se preguntaban donde metía todo eso.

\- Comes bastante, deduzco que es de tu kosei, comes para reponer nutrientes-El enmascarado se detuvo lo miro intrigado unos segundos- Para tu liquido verde-dice All might mientras observa comer a su nuevo amigo.

Luego de que Bane terminara de comer este llama a la camarera.

-¿Les gusto la comida?- Dijo ella.

-Estos pescados están crudos y lo demás parece comida de prisión-Dice de manera severa- Me recuerda a mi infancia- Dice con una sonrisa.

Todo el lugar se detiene por un momento mientras miran al luchador, el cual seguía feliz.

-Es usted, bendita entre las mujeres por recordarme a mi niñez, con comida tan deliciosa. Permítame mi osadía en preguntar ¿Cuál es el nombre del ángel que deleita mi paladar y estomago?

-Miki Midoriya.

* * *

 **Azrael: ¿Quién es esta mujer?**

 **¿Será importante?,**

 **¿Será esta la redención de Bane?**

 **Zero: ¿Por qué hablas así?**

 **Azrael: ¿Será bendecido este fic con sus reviews y likes?**

 **Zero: Detente**

 **Devil: ¡DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO!**

 **Zero: ¿tú también?**

 **Azrael: ¡ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA!**

 **Zero: ! SUPUTAMADRE!**

 **Devil: LA TUYA CABRON.**

 **YA SABE COMO VA. SI TE GUSTO DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil: este fic parece haber recibido un grupo de seguidores de golpe, por lo que aquí está la continuación**

 **Azrael: para los que aun no lo pillen, si, la mesera es la madre de Izuku, no sabía su nombre por lo que le invente uno, me di cuenta de mi error y lo corregí para este cap.**

 **Devil: Hay que aclarar que esto sucede MUCHOS años antes del Cannon. Ahora iremos por los comentarios y luego estará el fic sin más alargue.**

 **Manzanaceleste: Estuviste cerca**

 **ChaosKing86: ¿le whats? Eh…. Gracias.**

 **Jackson dragneel: me gusta, pero más me gustaría leerla de tu puño y letra.**

 **Black998: No tienes idea como me fortalece eso.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA2.0: te aseguro que no será aburrida.**

 **Roxas andromalius: ¿quieres las bananas ahora o para llevar?**

 **Primordialdragon: hombre de poca fe, ¿acaso dudaste de nuestra locura?**

 **Nechroz: Y AHORA ESTA AQUÍ!**

 **Azrael: Bueno, esos fueron todos los reviews por ahora, como dije ahora les va el capitulo no sin antes recordarles que cada review es bien recibido.**

* * *

 _ **Unos meses después del último capítulo…**_

Es de noche, una enorme y serena luna rige y vigila la noche sin inmutarse por la escena en la que viven sus observados, un edificio se consume en lenguas carmesí y respiraciones negras provenientes de todas las ventanas del edificio

Los bomberos ya están en los alrededores sacando a los afectados, cuando una mujer tratando de hablar sin toser por todo el aire que inhalo logra pronunciar

-Cof…mi hija…. sigue ahí dentro.

El bombero que escucho esto voltea solo para ver como las llamas se elevan a un nivel imposible de atravesar para realizar el rescate, la desesperación en el rostro de la madre era sumamente plasmable, ideal para una historia de tragedias

Todo parece está perdido para la niña hasta que…

 **ARRRGHHH**

 **PAM**

 **CRACK**

Un hombre vestido de negro con una máscara de luchador derriba la pared de una poderosa patada mientras carga un bulto en las manos. A la madre se le forma un nudo en la garganta y no puede evitar derramar unas lágrimas por la alegría que sintió.

La que estaba envuelta en una manta era su hija, cubierta de hollín pero viva.

Una vez devuelta en brazos de su madre se dan un fuerte abrazo. Bane se toma un segundo para ver la imagen, luego de operar como héroe por meses descubrió que ser fuerte no siempre significa causar dolor, y al ver ese reencuentro supo que hacia lo correcto.

Se da la vuelta para retirarse, satisfecho de su obra cuando de repente siente un tirón en su pantalón. Al bajar la vista ve a la misma niña, cuando la salvo no pudo notar que tenía el pelo rubio y de ojos lilas.

-Muchas gracias señor-dice la niña, que a pesar de la presencia intimidante del héroe, a ella no parecía afectarle.

-Fuiste muy valiente, serias una gran heroína- Dijo para luego agacharse y ponerse a la misma altura que ella.

-¿Usted lo cree?- Dijo algo emocionada

-Claro que si- El héroe coloco una mano en su cabeza y le revolvió los cabellos- Elegante como una señorita y fuerte como una montaña.

-Mou- Dijo ella con su pelo todo revuelto pero feliz

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir- Dijo para levantarse y comenzar a alejarse.

-Mt. Lady… me gusta- Dijo la niña antes de volver con su madre.

Por parte del héroe de negro se había trepado a un edifico y comenzado a saltar por los tejados sobre las cabezas de muchas personas. En algunos puntos los tejados crujían en respuesta mientras que nuestro amigo se movía con una agilidad casi imposible con su físico.

El enmascarado siguió saltando de edificio e edificio hasta caer unas calles cerca de cierto lugar, el mismo restaurante que visito en su primer día aquí y como lo siguió haciendo muchas veces después desde aquel día.

En el lugar Bane se saca su máscara antes de entrar y se sienta en el mismo lugar a esperar a la mesera la cual sin sorprenderse por su aspecto lleno de ceniza y que hay una llama en su chaqueta, le pregunta con una sonrisa.

-¿Algo nuevo o lo de siempre?- Dijo la camarera peliverde mientras que un trapo apagaba el fuego en la prenda.

-Hallarme cerca de una musa como tu es en demasía lo que me da fuerza, pero no solo de pan vive el hombre, me hallaría extasiado que me bendijera con el fruto de sus bellas manos, con el cual me ha dado fuerza cada día a este humilde rival del crimen.

 **(Azrael: tomen nota, Bane sique sabe derretir a las señoritas)**

Debido a su kosei, Bane se ponía así. Verán cuando se le acaba el combustible le afecta el cerebro pero no lo cansa ni lo pone estúpido, si no poético, muchas veces emotivo, se le pasa una vez que come, es como un cachorro que usa sus ojitos para conseguir algo para comer. La mesera ya se había acostumbrado a que le hable con ese cariño, al principio le incomodo un poco pero desde hace unas semanas empezó a gustarle.

Sin necesidad de una señal ella fue para traerle su platillo habitual.

El luchador ve a la mesera desaparecer por las puertas que dan a la cocina como tantas veces antes. Cuando el héroe se aseguro que se fue el saca de su chaqueta dos entradas para el cine. A diferencia de muchos días antes el estaba temblando… tenía miedo.

Si, el hombre que decía haber matado a su miedo finalmente lo encontró en el lugar menos esperado. Había encontrado su miedo en esa mesera que le alegraba el día solo con una sonrisa.

El los puso en su bolsillo nuevamente para proponérselos al terminar de comer. No paso mucho para ella le trajera lo que ordeno, pescado ahumado con muchos frutos del mar y papas horneadas a las hierbas.

Los pescados tenían un especial lugar en su menú, tal vez porque le gustaba como lo preparaban en el lugar o era lo que su cuerpo pedía para hacer veneno. Y las papas estaban buenas, por eso venia casi cuatro veces a la semana. Raro era el día que no viniera a almorzar aquí.

Pero más que el pescado era verla a ella, lo cual esta vez no hacía, se hallaba viendo su mano izquierda con los boletos con mucha duda y nerviosismo.

-Inko, yo…..estuve pensando- Dijo sacando los boletos y ocultándolos debajo de la mesa.

-¿Aí?- Dijo ella con un extraño entusiasmo.

-Ahhhhhmmm, me preguntaba si tu quisieras ir al...

 **(Azrael: Se le fue lo poeta…)**

 **¡AAAAAHHHHHH!**

Salvado por la campana, Bane se colocaba su máscara y salía a revisar en las calles. Sin notar que sus dos boletos se le cayeron de la chaqueta.

* * *

Eran altas horas de la noche, las calles alumbradas por los faroles naranjas que no podía competir con el negro absoluto de la noche, todo el silencio del barrio guiaba la atención de nuestro protagonista a un departamento habitado por murmullo y voces sin palabras.

Pero en una ventana abierta del mismo lugar, se ve la silueta de un monstruoso ser con aspecto canino con oscuro pelaje tan oscuro como la noche que lo envolvía como un manto, de un rápido movimiento sale de la venta y comienza a trepar por las paredes lisas clavando sus garras como apoyo tratando de llegar a la cornisa para escapar por los tejados a toda velocidad con un bebe envuelto en una manta que este sostiene con el hocico.

Sin notar que había sido visto por cierto héroe.

Bane toma carrera para saltar lo más alto posible, no es suficiente como llegar al tejado pero su fuerza le permite hundir sus dedos en los ladrillos, agarre suficiente para escalar. Llegando a la cornisa sin muchos problemas. Pero no lo suficiente mente para evitar que el villano saltara al siguiente bloque.

Mientras, con la presa del luchador que corría velozmente se detuvo repentinamente a descansar, pero no por correr demasiado, sino por un intenso dolor en el pecho que lo dejo arrodillado, con el pelo cayéndose y una bebe en el suelo llorando.

Sus músculos se movían de manera extraña, como reorganizándose, sus garras entran en la carne hasta convertirse en uñas de una persona, sus huesos y tonos de piel se tornan normales, las orejas de perro se hunden mientras este se recoge el pelo en una cola de caballo y el hocico vuelve a empujarse nuevamente dentro de su rostro.

Debido a eso no había notado que Bane lo había alcanzado y se había escondido detrás de una torre de agua para observar de cerca al sujeto ahora en su forma humana.

Un hombre de más de veinte, barba y pelo largo negro, con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, este que llevaba una bolsa atada en la cintura en la cual tenía su ropa, una camisa sin mangas negra, un abrigo de lana con pantalones y botas militares , y un poderoso habano que fumaba mientras se vestía

 **(Azrael: imagínense a Bane de Nolan sin mascara y con mucho pelo…..tuerto y fumador**

 **Devil: Tiene cara de Kraven el Cazador para hacerles una idea)**

Una vez termino de vestirse con desgano en su voz mira hacia Bane y dice.

-Soplare y soplare, y tu excusa de escondite derribare, muéstrate o tu oloroso cuerpo me comeré.

-¿Son las rimas las que deben asustarme?-dice Bane burlándose de las rimas de su oponente, al tiempo que salía de su escondite, al parecer s enemigo lo pudo oler

-Soy el Lobo Feroz, y esta es caperucita- Dice alzando a la bebe y sentándola sobre su bolsa.

\- Eso me convierte en el Cazador, ¿Qué tal si nos saltamos el cuento y te vas ya sin tus orejas y cola?-dice tronándose los dedos, iniciando la circulación de veneno

 **Arrgghhh**

El sujeto salta hacia el luchador como una bestia enorme a un conejito, solo que ya con el veneno en su apogeo esquiva el ataque y lo agarra de una pierna para hacerlo girar y lanzarlo como martillo olímpico.

Bane vio como su oponente salió volando como un muñeco de trapo por la fuerza del lanzamiento, pero el problema fue en que no pudo ver donde cayó y no podía dejar a la bebe sola mientras salía en su búsqueda por lo que dio el problema por resuelto y con el retoño en brazos regreso por donde vino.

* * *

Devolvió a la niña a su madre, la cual estaba a punto de entrar a una crisis nerviosa por lo bizarro de su secuestro. Bane se marcho esta vez con especial prisa hacia el sushi bar de Inko.

Por el camino paso por una tienda ropa donde compro un conjunto para cambiarse y el dueño amablemente dijo que le cuidaría su traje.

Sin perder más tiempo se dirigió al restaurante el cual estaba cerrando.

Justo cuando pensó que todo fue un fracaso sintió una presencia y al girarse la vio a ella.

-¿Nos vamos?- Pregunto ella con una sonrisa. Mientras sacaba de su bolsillo las mismas entradas

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Dijo incrédulo.

-Se te cayeron y estabas sumamente nervioso por algo.

El enmascarado fingió no sentirse un completo tonto para dar una buena impresión a la mesera. La cual estaba con una vestida con un vestido rosa muy bonita. Mientras que él una camiseta blanca con negro de polo y unos pantalones jeans, se sentía raro sin su máscara u otros equipos.

 **(Azrael: Para aclarar este Bane se ve como Tom Hardy con pelo y sin barba. este actor fue quien interpreto a Bane en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende.)**

Sin perder más tiempo él le ofreció su brazo para comenzar con la velada. No paso mucho para que llegasen al lugar.

La noche había avanzado bien, hasta que el vendedor de la barra de caramelos les saca una foto a nuestra pareja con una cámara instantánea.

-¿Por qué la foto?- Pregunta nuestro luchador sin su máscara algo irritado por la acción anterior.

-Las parejas tienen descuento si se sacan una foto y les colocan sus nombres, ¿les interesa?- Dice el vendedor poniendo la foto con un marcador en su lado, ella acepta sin problemas y escribe en ella…

"Inko x … "

A Bane le llego una revelación, si era un héroe debía tener una identidad secreta, había descubierto que el apellido de su padre era Dorrance. ¿Pero un nombre? Siempre le fue suficiente Bane, eso, esa es la solución.

"Inko x Ben"

-¿Te llamas Ben? –pregunta ella con la curiosidad de una niña

-Más o menos- Dice desviando su mirada.

-Me gusta- Dice ella haciendo que el gire su cabeza para que sus ojos se encuentren.

Pero mientras la pareja estrecha lazos, asuntos sin concluir se preparan para volver con más fuerza, en este caso, un animal furioso que encuentra su presa natural, o su depredador.

La pobre luz solo deja ver una mesa llena de comida chatarra, cartas de póquer y cerveza la cual de una manotazo sale volando llevándose con sigo todo al suelo.

-¡ME SACO A CAPERUCITA! ¿! QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES?¡

La rabia había dominado su mente, se estiraba el cabello de pura frustración pero se vio interrumpido por una idea, idea que él no podría ignorar, con una nueva determinación y con una sonrisa macabra pone a fraguar su nuevo plan.

-Cometiste el error de dejar al Lobo Feroz vivo, volveré y volveré y tu corazón me comeré…-Dice en esta vez con una clara felicidad macabra en el fondo de sus palabras.

\- Prepárate Bane, tu pequeño cuento de hadas esta por acabar... pues soy material de pesadillas…

* * *

 **Azrael: Y CORTEN**

 **Devil: Oye, eso es lo mío.**

 **Azrael: Ta bueno.**

 **Devil: Como pudieron apreciar en este cap introducimos al que será el enemigo jurado de Bane.**

 **Azrael: Así como un acercamiento a la futura pareja.**

 **Devil: Les recordamos que esta historia no será muy larga por ciertos motivos que explicaremos más adelante.**

 **Azrael: Pero bueno como saben cada review es bien recibido así que no sean tacaños y comenten.**

 **Devil: Y ya saben cómo va…**

 **DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SI TE GUSTO SIGUE A ESTA HISTORIA Y A NOSOTROS.**

 **BYE**


	3. Un nuevo aliado

**Devil: hola a todos, aquí la continuación del fic llegado de la nada que creemos tiene un gran futuro**

 **Azrael: tuve problemas para diferir mis prioridades entre mis estudios y mis demás actividades del día por lo que necesite tiempo para organizarme, estoy de vuelta con fic e ideas preparadas para ustedes, sin más que decir a las reviews y al capítulo.**

 **El soldado desconocido: hola**

 **Chaosking86: : muchas gracias, aparecerá Izuku con el venom… ¡QUIERO LA CONTINUACION DE ACADEMIA DE CONDUCTORES!**

 **Nechroz: pondré un poco de ambos, realmente todo lo que escribo pasa como por seis o más correcciones, solo eso**

 **Primordialdragon: ni te imaginas**

 **Antares:stormrage:Tome sus bananas buen hombre, tenemos una promoción de por cada banana se lleva un capitulo totalmente gratis, ¿le interesa?**

 **Devil: Bueno eso fue todo por ahora. Les recuerdo que pronto subiré un nuevo cap de Viernes 13.**

 **Azrael: AHORA AL CAPITULO!**

* * *

 _Unos meses después del capítulo anterior_

En un pequeño departamento del distrito residencial, una pareja entra por primera vez al departamento que habían comprado.

-Es lo mejor que el sueldo de héroe poco conocido puede conseguir –Murmura un hombre alto, que podemos reconocer como Bane vestido de civil abriendo la puerta del departamento mostrándolo a su compañera.

Se sentía bien tener algo ganado con esfuerzo. Es diferente algo ganado que algo regalado, se sentía bien.

Ambos meten las cajas y se disponen a distribuirlas de acuerdo con su futura ubicación.

-¡VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE!

-¡¿QUE SUCEDE?!-Dice Bane calculando una especie de crisis en mente, listo para todo tipo de problemas. El héroe rápidamente llega a la habitación.

Pero solo ve a Inko un poco enojada.

-Mira esto-dice como mostrando un desastre por toda la sala.

-¿Qué tiene?-pregunta confundido.

-Nada esta donde debe, el televisor debe ir por ahí, el sillón ahí, la foto de nosotros en el pasillo de la derecha, no junto al a puerta…

El solo miraba como si fuera un acertijo, no entendía por qué era un problema de prioridad, el solo metió las cajas y ya. No tenía nada preparado para la ubicación. El luchador soltó un pequeño suspiro.

\- Tenemos que….

Una llamada entrante interrumpe al luchador, era All Might, el cual estaba solicitando su presencia en este instante, esta reunión no podía esperar pues el rubio le había dicho que si llamaba a su número de civil era un asunto de suma importancia, por lo que debía irse ahora.

Justo en medio de una discusión de pareja… a veces el carma es simplemente una perra.

Tomo su chaqueta y mascara, listo para irse.

Inko se negó despedirse con un beso como era su costumbre debido a que se marcha sin terminar la discusión, no es que el pudiera controlar eso.

Sin tomar más tiempo sale por la puerta y se dirige al lugar donde su amigo lo esperaba en su oficina.

* * *

No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a su actual lugar de trabajo. Tuvo algo de suerte al no haber un tráfico muy pesado. All Might tenía muchas agencias de héroes, el luchador consiguió lugar en una de las agencias más importantes de Japón, tener habilidades ayuda para hacerse notar, pero tener amigo y conexiones es lo que hace que uno sobresalga aun más, en este caso, conexiones y habilidad

Sin perder tiempo saludo con la mano a algunos de los héroes que estaban por allí cuando pasaba por el lobby. Algunos simplemente devolvían el saludo por mero formalismo otros se hacían los desentendidos, el luchador no era alguien "sociable" tal cual.

No es que él se preocupe por ello de todas maneras. Paso por algunos pasillos llego a la oficina de su amigo y jefe, aunque solo en el papel, sin siquiera tocar la puerta, entro.

El se sienta dispuesto a escuchar el motivo de su llamada mientras que All Might relee unos papeles antes de mirar al héroe.

-Tres casos de destrucción a propiedad privada, dos de publica, amenazas a la policía, a otros héroes y cerca de treinta villanos hospitalizados con múltiples facturas y cinco con hemorragias internas, solo este mes.

Bane solo escuchaba avergonzado el relato del informe de desempeño recitado por All Might.

-Entiendo que en tu dimensión eras un villano. Pero aquí los héroes están fuertemente reglamentados, los héroes somos agentes del gobierno, no tenemos autoridad real para arrestar hasta que se presenta un infractor de la ley de Kosei. No está mal que seas rudo con villanos pero… ¿Con policías y héroes de tu equipo?... ¿Trabajo en equipo?... ¿No? …¿Nada?

Bane podía recordar vagamente el trabajo en equipo con otros villanos, pero casi siempre estaba solo.

All Might se levanta de su escritorio y mira a la ventana.

-Ese cobarde ladrón de niños está protegido por una muy complicada red de delincuentes, todos cómplices, ninguno está dispuesto a hablar, todos merecen pagar.-piensa Bane en voz alta

-Concéntrate en el asunto que estamos discutiendo, esa no es la forma en la que resolvemos las cosas aquí, pero volviendo al tema, no sabes trabajar en equipo, solo queda una solución- dice volteándose-Tienes prohibido seguir tras la pista del Lobo Feroz…

-¿¡QUE?! ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO! ¡NO! -grito Bane golpeando la mesa con furia. Pero el héroe rubio permanecía imperturbable.

-Déjame terminar, tienes prohibido seguir…. solo, te asignare un compañero- volteándose nuevamente

 **(Azrael: ¿Quiénes vieron arma mortal/lethal weapon/ o alguna parodia?)**

-Estas bromeando-dice el enmascarado sin creer una sola palabra

-Es como tú, problemas para el trabajo en equipo, ex militar. Tienes dos opciones, o resuelven sus diferencias y resuelven el caso del lobo, juntos, o lo resuelve alguien más.

Para ser franco ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaba mucho.

-El levanta pesas de neón no es muy amigable, lo domare como los caballos de mi tío-dijo un hombre que atravesó la pared como un fantasma mientras fumaba un habano

 **(Azrael: es el traje de Starlord con la chaqueta más larga, una bufanda raída roja, y una boina verde de elite, en esta escena no tiene puesta la máscara pero sí la tiene)**

-Se hace llamar LINHON- dice el rubio presentando al soldado.

-Es el nombre que me dieron los vietnamitas, creían que era un espíritu enojado por el combate, significa… alma de guerra-continua el soldado.

\- Su nombre es _Jaxon Strong_ , americano, su quirk es phamtom, volar a baja altura e intangibilidad.

-Si solo era para presentarnos… ¿No podía esperar?, estaba en medio de algo muy importante con mi novia-pregunta algo irritado

-No eres el único con problemas de relaciones verdoso, tengo esposa, cambia de voz, no tienes idea lo molesto que es discutir con ella-dice riéndose- En una ocasión uso el chantaje emocional y la voz de mi madre… fue… perturbador.

-Pero no es a tu compañero por lo que viniste, sino por su primera misión como equipo. Los experimentos con animales están prohibidos, un científico estaba experimentando con animales y Koseis de súper fuerza e invulnerabilidad, piden la intervención de héroes para capturar al espécimen sin matarlo.

-¿Un gatito volador?-pregunta el soldado con sarcasmo

-No exactamente-dice All Might evadiendo la pregunta

Bane solo miraba con sospechas como All Might se marchaba con prisas del edificio.

* * *

Los nuevos compañeros se marchan del edificio para investigar juntos la ubicación dada por el rubio. Cabe decir que ninguno era muy hablador. Bueno Jaxon si, Bane… no tanto.

La ubicaron señalaba un deposito de buen tamaño no muy lejos de ahí, se apresuran en dirección del lugar

El lugar estaba lleno de cajas de madera y contenedores todos colocados en pasillos en los cuales ambos héroes se paseaban buscando a su objetivo.

El lugar estaba iluminado por las luces que colgaban del techo. Pese a que era de dia, estaba bastante oscuro, pero estaba fresco el ambiente.

-Gasp- Jaxon trago aire y saliva con una cara de terror. Haciendo que Bane se detuviera.

-Hmmm, debería ser aquí, ¿Sera que nos equivocamos de lugar?

-Ddnjnsnnsnsnns-Trataba Jaxon de llamar la atención de su compañero sin poder articular palabras, teniendo éxito al final.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes cinco años?-dice el luchador pensando que era una broma.

-Gg….ggggg….gorila-logra pronunciar el aterrado apuntando a espaldas de Bane.

-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿te quedaste mudo?

Este asentía en respuesta. Bane solo suelta un suspiro de derrota, hasta que siente una respiración en su nuca.

-Hay algo detrás de mi ¿No?

El fantasma solo asintió.

-…Ay no

Un enorme gorila blanco aterriza un golpe sobre el enmascarado dejándolo en el suelo boca abajo, sin darle tregua al héroe continuo golpeándolo varias veces en la espalda con sus brazos como si fueran martillos. Por su parte, el soldado solo se coloca la máscara de metal desplegándola con un botón cerca de su oreja y procede a desaparecer hundiéndose en el suelo como un fantasma.

Bane pone ambas manos en el suelo como para hacer lagartijas, pero con el veneno fluyendo por él, gracias a eso el empujón es tan fuerte que el gorila encima de este sale volando dejando parado al luchador

El gorila cae al suelo pero en el momento en que se está por levantar una caja de madera cae sobre él

El fantasma salta desde el techo para aterrizar en el rostro del gorila el cual no pudo defenderse por la sorpresa, pero el ataque del soldado no había terminado

De los restos de las cajas que se habían roto tomo un mazo de metal y dio un fuerte golpe nuevamente en el rostro del animal, pero para sorpresa del soldado el mazo de rompió contra la cara del primate.

Este procede a saltar del camino de su amigo pues Bane se dirigía al gorila corriendo y con el impulso conseguido lanzarlo de la habitación con una poderosa patada con ambas piernas

El primate sale volando con tal fuerza que rompe la pared de metal y varios contenedores a varios metros de distancia de su atacante.

Esta vez le tomo más tiempo levantarse, pero justo cuando estaba por levantarse…

 **BUNK**

Un ancla le cayó en la cabeza.

Bane salió del agujero que causo y vio a su compañero levantando el pulgar en señal de victoria, esta vez Bane devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa.

Bane procedió a atar al gorila con las cadenas del ancla para evitar que se moviera y procedió a verificar que no tuviera daño craneal. Por suerte no tubo, solo una rasgadura en la máscara…

Espera… ¿Qué?

Phantom también se acerco a ver que tenía un cierre en la espalda. Ambos quitaron la máscara para revelar a…

All Might

El cual estaba inconsciente y con un enorme chichón.

No tardo mucho en despertarse.

-¿Te disfrazaste de gorila para que aprendamos a pelear en equipo?-Pregunta retóricamente el fantasma.

-Me dieron una muy buena paliza, como equipo, así que funciono….JAJAJAJAJAJ-rio sin preocupación el símbolo de la paz.

Pero el nuevo equipo de héroes no tomo esto tan bien….

-Usted comediante con alma de guerrero ha probado ante mis ojos ser un digno compañero, mi hermano de escudo, aunque nuestra batalla fue una farsa, ha cumplido su razón de ser, te doy la mano como mi hermano en esta cruzada contra el crimen- Dijo Bane nuevamente afectado por el uso del veneno.

-Ya me habían hablado de esto- Dijo con algo de gracia el fantasma- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿No?

-Tus palabras son verdaderas como el brillo del sol.

-¿Te gusta el pescado?

-Como un niño a un buen cuento

Ambos se retiraron del lugar dejando al rubio que no se había dado cuenta pues se seguía riendo.

-Eeeehhhh…. ¿ayuda? Son cadenas muy grandes, aun estoy mareado por el golpe… ¿Hola?

* * *

Pero en un vertedero cierto licántropo halla armando una maquina muy grande y rara, cuando un hombre en traje y maletín lo interrumpe.

-Conseguí lo que querías-dice el trajeado

-¿Un programa de computadora capaz de entrar en redes secretas o cosas con protección militar? ¿Lo compraste en una tienda camino a aquí?

-¿Por qué quieres algo así?-Pregunta el vendedor.

-Son para verte mejor JAJAJAJAJA

-Cumplí con mi parte-dice en tono más serio

El hombre bestia mira como un niño al que le han sacado su juguete, busca en la basura y de esta saca una bolsa de supermercado llena de billetes

-Los padres pagan mucho por el rescate de sus hijos, lástima que los vendo por separado JAJAJAJAJAJAJJJAJAJJAJAJAJ

El hombre deforma su expresión al entender la naturaleza macabra de el chiste y su dueño, estaba hablando con un autentico psicópata.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Azrael: Y ahí tienen el capitulo, teniendo en cuenta que estos es varios años antes del canon tenía que formar una nueva mitología para Bane, pero por supuesto esto impactara en la historia de Izuku, por lo que no se sorprendan por los cientos y cientos de personajes que invento, todo cumple o cumplirá un propósito.**

 **Devil: Si notan cierta similitud con la ova… pues no sé, el no la vio cuando escribió esto… o si la vio pero se le olvido… no sé.**

 **Les recordamos que esto más bien seria como una recopilación de One-Shots para dar a entender un nuevo fic que saldrá cuando termine este.**

 **Sin más que decir… pues ya saben cómo va.**

 **DALE A LIKE Y DEJA REVIEW  
SI TE GUSTO SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Azrael: me** **duele profundamente que solo haya recibido 2 Review….Pero**

 **Chaosgodinfinity: pues si y no, Izuku tendrá el venom pero él lo perfeccionara al punto de ser casi un one for all, con el one for all tengo planes que no puedo revelar durante la historia de bane**

 **: el problema es que debo ir rápido con la vida de Bane para llegar a la aventura de Izuku, pero espero que los disfrutes igual**

 **Devil: Tranquilo hermanito, creo que este capítulo puede tener más Reviews. Solo deja que ellos vean que puedes escribir bien.**

 **Les recuerdo que este fic es propiedad de Azrael.**

* * *

El día es soleado sin una sola nube, las sillas están llenas, al altar esta inmaculado, como si no existiera suciedad en el mundo. Dicha construcción está rodeada de un hermoso bosque y un viejo y fuerte árbol gigante atrás del altar.

Todos los invitados están vestidos con sus mejores galas, algunos llevan sus mascaras puestas o incluso sus artefactos, otros de por si su cuerpo es lo raro, pero nadie parece importarle. Todos están reunidos por un solo motivo.

La novia acababa de llegaba al altar, vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco de bodas. Esta se ubicaba frente al novio, el cual que era bastante grande en comparación a la dama, el hombre, vestido un traje negro de gala no pudo contener su felicidad y mostro una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hermanos y hermanas, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estas dos almas en santo matrimonio, para la eternidad-Decía el cura con el pelo canoso pero brillante peinado hacia atrás con una firme pero dulce voz.

El avance de la ceremonia solo emocionaba más al novio. Pero… no así a la novia, su rostro se llenaba de duda mientras miraba preocupada a la salida y nerviosa el reloj.

-Tú, Ben Dorrance…- Dijo el padre llamando la atención del mencionado- ¿Prometes cuidarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto -dijo el novio con una gruesa voz llena de ternura

-¿y tu Inko? ¿Prometes cuidarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Por un segundo el mundo se detuvo solo para oír su respuesta, respiro profundo y…

-A….GAK- Dijo al peliverde tratando de responder cuando algo la interrumpió…

Un flash de luz ocurrió en medio de la ceremonia, lo cual obligo a Bane a cubrirse los ojos. al cabo de unos segundos los abrió para llevarse una vista espantosa.

El perfecto vestido blanco de Inko se tiño de rojo, la sangre brotaba a borbotones desde una cortada en el cuello, ella trato de decir algo pero no podía, e habían cortado las cuerdas vocales. Bane vio en los ojos de su amada el miedo y la desesperación, así como la esperanza de que el la salvaría. Esperanza que desaparecía con el brillo de sus ojos.

Ella cayó al suelo con un ruido mojado, la sangre de la mujer pronto comenzó a desplazarse por todo el altar.

Tras el cuerpo de la mujer fallecida un enorme licántropo se alzaba, uno que el luchador reconocía perfectamente.

Este tomo del cuello a Bane y aprovechando su anatomía lo levanta dejándolo sin tocar el suelo mientras este trataba de soltarse desesperadamente. Las garras del lobo cortaban levemente el cuello del luchador. Pero estaba demasiado enojado como para que le importe eso.

-Y de un soplido… la casa del cerdito se derrumbo -Dice en clara burla, mostrando sus enormes dientes manchados con la sangre de su amada.

El solo trata de iniciar la inyección de veneno pero algo se lo impide. No podía acceder a su poder, justamente en este momento de tanta rabia, de tanto dolor… de tanto miedo.

La bestia lanza al héroe contra un árbol al costado del altar dejándolo muy malherido.

Los invitados corren hacia la salida excepto Jaxon que corre hacia el villano con la intención de pelear hasta que…

Es perforado por el pecho por las garras del lobo, la sangre se escurre rápidamente del cuerpo del fantasma, hilos de color carmesí brotan de su boca y nariz. El villano lo lanza para lanzarlo contra la mesa de copas causando un destrozo impresionante hiriéndolo aun más.

El novio apenas puede levantarse, y cuando la bestia se le acerca una voz retumba en su cabeza

Bane…

Bane… es…

Es solo un sueño…

¡Despierta!

Bane despierta de ese terrorífico escenario para darse cuenta que esta entro a otro, una habitación oscura alumbrada por un foco incandescente el cual parpadeaba cada pocos minutos, al girar su cabeza ve a su amigo Jaxon, ambos héroes encadenados a parrillas de cama metálicas distintas colocadas casi verticalmente, pero con un compartido dolor de cabeza y olor a limón.

-Despierta, nos noquearon-Dice el soldado tratando de zafarse sin éxito de sus ataduras.

-¿No puedes escapar?-Pregunta el enmascarado a su compañero, genuinamente confundido por ese hecho.

-No, algo me detiene, ¿y tú?-Pregunta algo decepcionado el soldado

-También-Dice zarandeando las esposas, las cuales no seden ni con fuerza bruta.

Pero de pronto una voz llamo su atención.

-Oh, veo que ya despertaron-Dice una voz que no parece provenir de ningún lado en especifico, solo de las sombras.

-Me presento, soy el Dr. Jonathan Crane, me conocen como el espantapájaros –dice el sujeto saliendo de las sombras. Una capucha de tela arpillera cubría su desfigurada cara, una bata de laboratorio decolorada y andrajosa lo cubría junto con unos pantalones negros y zapatos.

-¡¿Espantapájaros?¡-Dice Bane recordando al villano de su mundo

-Ah… un admirador, te daré un trato especial por eso, lo veras caer a el primero-Dice mientras se acerca al soldado sacando una jeringa llena de su tan conocida toxina del miedo.

 **DING DONG**

-Oh, mi paquete llego, no enloquezcan sin mi- Dice con amabilidad mientras retira la jeringa del cuello del soldado y se retira con prisas.

-Nunca me gustaron las agujas- Dice el fantasma.

Bane solo se toma ese momento para digerir todo lo que había visto. Claramente todo fue una alucinación por algún tipo de droga en el aire, pero no podía pensar claramente, le dolía la cabeza y el sudor absorbido por su máscara lo incomodaba y sentía que sus ojos iban a reventar por lo mucho que le dolían y ese apestoso aroma agrio.

-Ya volví- dice con un paquete en manos.

Este abre el paquete y de este saca un guantelete con jeringas, aspersores y tubos útiles en su tarea de administrar su toxina, no le toma mucho ponérselo y ponerlo operativo cuando ve medallas en la boina de Jaxon

-Mira nada mas, un soldado condecorado…- Dije con algo de alegría en su voz- ¿Traumas del campo de batalla?... Parece que aquí acaba el trato especial-Dice cambiando de objetivo, ahora al luchador.

La aguja se introduce en la carne de Bane sin problemas y sale dejando su contenido en el cuello que por la situación tenía su pulso cardiaco muy acelerado.

 **-¿A que le tienes miedo?-** Dice mientras su voz se distorsiona. Y su imagen comienza a cambiar siendo cada vez más terrorífica.

-No le tengo miedo a eso- Dice Bane apartando la vista.

Pero un suave tacto femenino lo obliga a reanudar su mirada.

-Mírame- Dice una ensangrentada Inko vestida de novia con enojo en su voz.

Esto lo horroriza un segundo pero este pasa a enfadarse.

-Inko no me da miedo-Dice mirándola directo a los ojos, con una gran furia.

-Mientes –Dice esta con una sonrisa dulce pero llena de malicia

-¡No tengo miedo! -Grita soltando sus ataduras con un sonoro crujido de metales.

-IMPO…-El doctor fue interrumpido cuando el héroe lo tomo por el cuello haciendo que muestre nuevamente su decrepita y real forma.

-Soy inmune al miedo- Dice levantando el puño para noquearlo.

-¡¿Pero y la chica?!-grita sin comprender.

-Ella me vuelve inmune-Dice en un susurro lo suficientemente audible para el doctor el cual abrió mucho los ojos, antes de ser golpeando el rostro para luego dejarlo en el suelo.

El luchador suelta a su compañero que se apresura en decir

-Cuando dijo imposible, era enserio- Dice con algo de gracia- Cadenas de acero y esposas anti kosei… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Solo…..estire con fuerza- Respondió con una simple sonrisa. Con o sin veneno él era fuerte.

-Ya…te pareces….a… él…al murciélago-Dice el espantapájaros con una extraña paz en la voz para volver a caer inconsciente.

El fantasma mira al héroe pensando que le daría alguna explicación, pero el solo se queda reflexionando.

* * *

Prepararon al villano para ser recogido por la policía, y mientras se marchaban. Usaron las cadenas y esposas en el doctor solo para asegurarse de que no escape.

 **TITITITITI**

-Justo a tiempo-Dice el militar mirando su reloj mientras apaga la alarma de este.

-¿A tiempo para qué? –pregunta el luchador con curiosidad genuina.

-Al funeral de mi tía…- Dice con tono algo molesto por su amigo- Pues a tu boda cabeza de pesa-Dice este con un tono de redundancia.

Se dirigieron al lugar de la ceremonia.

Entraron sigilosamente para vestirse en el baño, todo parecía seguir los planes, todo menos Bane que se miraba con dudas en el espejo

-¿Todo bien grandote?-Pregunta con preocupación el soldado.

-No sé si de verdad deba hacerlo… ¿Y si la lastiman por mi culpa?- Dijo con clara preocupación en su voz.

-Mírame, se que tienes dudas, todos las tenemos, pero no creas que ella no conoce los riesgos- Dice el soldado trajeado al colocar una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella quiere casarse contigo, no con Bane, no con Ben Dorrance, contigo, el paquete completo, porque te ama más que a nada, sabe lo peligroso de tu día a día, de dónde vienes , te ama más que a sí misma y por eso se casa contigo

\- Debo protegerla, debo….-Dice aun mas miedoso

-Ese es el espíritu, porque tú la amas, porque son el uno para el otro, porque son marido y mujer, así que ve allá y hazte cargo –dice mostrándole la salida y lo que eso representa

Con las fuerzas renovadas el novio salió del baño decidido a cumplir con su propósito

El militar enciende un cigarro con una sonrisa recostándose en el lavadero

-El amor es más fuerte que cualquier droga de fuerza de otra dimensión, poético, raro, pero poético-Dice para si mismo

El luchador sale decidido al encuentro con su amada y cuando la encuentra dirigiendo la decoración de las mesas en su vestido de novia blanco con cintas verdes.

Bane la toma de las mano provocando que ella lo mire directo a sus ojos.

-Inko, mi dulce manantial de miel, te amo, te amo con tanta fuerza que no necesito verte ni tocarte para que mi amor crezca, solo necesito cerrar los ojos y saber que existes, pero yo ya no puedo soportar estar otro segundo sin ti, podrá el mal encarnado arrastrarme al oscuro lugar del que vino, pero eso no calmara jamás el fuego que arde en mi pecho por qué…te amo

-¿Tienes hambre?-Pregunta ella con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos de las palabras de su amor

-Hambre de pasar cada segundo de mi vida contigo-dice para terminar besándola

Y ese segundo en que estuvieron en brazos del otro se volvió eterno, un segundo dulce y placentero como miel

El cura trato de detener la escena cuando All Might lo detiene

-Pero es muy pr…

-Déjalos, están en su mundo ahora-Decía protegiendo ese momento

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Azrael: uff….sí que me deje llevar por el momento.**

 **Devil: Hermanito… eres un romántico incorregible**

 **Azrael: Culpable.**

 **Devil: Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora. Les recuerdo que he subido hace poco un nuevo cap de Dekupool, para los interesados**

 **DALE AL LIKE O DEJA REVIEW**

 **SI TE GUSTO SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	5. Una nueva Leyenda nace

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, querido público de TheDevilZero. Aquí esta Azrael trayéndoles un nuevo cap de esta historia. Yo solo hago de presentador. Vamos contigo, hermano.**

 **Azrael: Gracias, Devil. Ahora Como es costumbre voy a responder los Reviews de este fic.**

 **Enightmare: ¿empalagoso?...mi burbuja de felices por siempre idiota**

 **FIRE OF THE DEAD: el sueño se me ocurrió sobre la marcha, por lo que pensé que sería su punto flojo, con el final si fue trabajo duro e inspiración divina**

 **: son dobles dimensionales, versiones de personajes en esa dimensión, en este si existe el espantapájaros, con Batman me debato entre su versión de este mundo y traerlo a este mundo en algún punto, todo depende si me llegan mas Reviews así, el mínimo es dos mil palabras, pero tratare de alargarlos**

 **Nechroz: bienvenido a bordo, muchas gracias**

 **Bardockfloo: pero si los shipeo desde el segundo capítulo, sean más específicos, lo quieren para Bane o Izuku, viaje dimensional o doble dimensional**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: no te preocupes, a todos nos pasa**

 **Omega9028: si habrá un ligero cambio en su personalidad, será iguales los géneros, te recomiendo frio y explosivo amor apache, los admirara a ambos pero a su padre mas, harem, grande, pequeño, aun no me decido**

 **ChaosGodinfinity: si se me ocurrió solo, de hecho no tenía ni planificación previa, solo surgió,**

 **Antares:Storm rage: no más villanos, tal vez Batman, si este es el prologo, de hecho me gustaría que dieran ideas para el titulo y el sumario para Izuku**

 **: son one shot por que suceden con meses o años de espacio, pero espero que prestes atención que como Izuku ha llegado se acerca el cierre de telón.**

 **Devil: Bueno, eso fue todo por el momento. Creo que mi hermano quiere mencionarles algo.**

 **Azrael: Les quiero avisar de un nuevo fic que creare a base del video juego Sombras de Mordor y Boku no hero.**

 **Devil: Y por último queríamos disculparnos por la demora. Esto debía ser actualizado ayer. Pero se fue la luz y con ello el progreso del capitulo.**

 **Al fic**

* * *

El día no parecía tener nada de especial, ni mucho sol o lluvia, un ambiente propicio para nada o un aire de profecía, un día como cualquier otro

Nuestro héroe estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor de su casa leyendo un libro, no uno precisamente voluminosos, pero tampoco era uno pequeño.

En ese momento su amada esposa lo sorprende con unos sándwiches, el cual acepta gustosamente, ella toma uno para sí y acerca el plato al luchador para que haga lo mismo

Sin dudar un segundo este le da una mordida al sándwich cuando nota algo extraño en el un sabor plastico. Mira más detenidamente el aperitivo y allí entre la carne y la lechuga vio algo balnco.

Lo saca y lo limpia con una servilleta para darse cuenta que es un test de embarazo.

Ella mira el objeto con entusiasmo, Bane lo mira más de cerca con duda.

Es positivo

-¿Y? ¿Qué opinas?-pregunta esperando una montaña de entusiasmo de su esposo.

-Estoy emocionado, pero...

-¿Pero?-pregunta ella desilusionada

-las pruebas… ¿no que funcionaban con orina? - Pregunto mirándola a ella.

-…Si

-…

-…

\- ¿Los demás no tienen nada? ¿Verdad?

* * *

 _ **Meses después**_

Eran 2:45 de la mañana en la panadería de Issei, el panadero. Una panadería de tamaño medio, con un área de comedor, el lugar era llamado El Dragón Rojo. Normalmente a estas horas el solo se dedica a hacer el inventario, aunque la mayoría de las veces cerraba a estas horas.

Pero hoy sintió que el universo le había encomendado una tarea.

De repebte un enorme hombre entra en la tienda, vestido con unas zapatillas, unos shorts y una camisa abajo de un saco de baño. El pobre hombre tenia los ojos rojos de insomnio, bolsas bajo los ojos y aspecto de haber salido con prisas

-¿Tienes pan dulce?- Pregunto el hombre con una voz cansada- Ya sabes, el navideño -Dice con su herido entusiasmo.

-Señor, es marzo.- Dice Issei.

-Por favor, sólo hazlo más caro -Decía con el corazón roto sacando todo lo que tenía en la billetera.

El panadero solo se compadeció y respondió

-Deme unos minutos.- Dijo el castaño al colocarse su delantal y gorro.

-Gracias, muchas gracias- Comenzo a decir Bane.

-no hay por…- Issei no necesitaba eso, se ve el pobre estaba sufriendo.

-Enserio, te lo agradezco, del más profundo…-En este momento Bane comenzó a deslizarse del mostrador hacia abajo.

-no es na…

PUM

Cuando el enorme sujeto cae desmayado con un ruido pesado. Issei se acercó para ver que paso.

Estaba durmiendo profundamente, en el frio piso de la panadería.

Al castaño le dio pena. Tomó una barra de pan y se la colocó como almohada y tomó uno de los manteles del área del comedor y con ella cubrió al luchador.

Ya se lo cobraría. Ahora tenía que hacer un Panetone. Tal vez más si salían muy sabrosos

* * *

 _ **Meses despues**_

Elpequeño Izuku, de no más de 2 años está llorando desconsoladamente con su padre tratando de remediarlo dándole más juguetes con desesperación.

-BUAAAA

-¡¿QUE QUIERES?! - El luchador se arrodillo pata estar cara a cara con su hijo- Ya te cambie el pañal, te di de comer y te hice eruptar... ¡¿que?! ¡¿QUE?!

-BUAAAAAA- Fue la respuesta del niño.

-¡Maldición! –Grita aplastando el juguete de Izuku de un manotazo por la frustracion.

Esto hiso callar al niño, el cual vio con ojos con estrellas la acción de su padre.

-AI DAH BU- Decia el niño. Haciendo gestos para que su padre haga mas cosas.- DADA!

-Te divierte tu padre en acción ¿eh? - Dice con una sonrisa.

Así el heroe comenzó a entretener al niño.

Unas horas despues...

Inko llegaba de comprar comida cuando se espanta con la escena.

Muebles rotos en todo el lugar, almohadas destripadas a golpes y los juguetes del pequeño peliverde en pedazos.

En medio de todo esto estaba el bebé y frente a el su padre alzando con ambos brazos encima de su cabeza un maniquí el cual arroja contra su rodilla para partirlo en dos por la cintura, típico de el.

-¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!-grito ella con furia

-¡AY LA MADRE!-Dice Bane de un susto soltando lo que queda del maniquí.

Inko sólo miraba con ojos asesinos esta escena, mientras usaba su Kosei para atraer su chancla.

-Puedo explicarlo-Dice este como única defensa.

Ella se cruza de brazos esperando su excusa, mientras golpea el suelo con su pie a modo de impaciencia.

-El empezó - Dice apuntando a su hijo.

-¿KHE? -Responde el niño

-Mira, su primera palabra real, eso demuestra que soy un buen padre -Dice haciendo una retirada estrategica antes de recibir castigo alguno.

* * *

 _ **Años después**_

Un Izuku de 3 años se hallaba en su cuarto solo a oscuras mirando su computador.

Paseaba despreocupadamente su mirada en el mar de videos graciosos y de terror cuando uno le llama la atención

Un video grabado desde un celular de cómo un superhéroe salva a decenas de personas con una inquebrantable sonrisa, el niño solo podía mirar asombrado

-¡ES INCREIBLE! YA SALVO A VEINTE Y ¡ESTA SONRIENDO!- Dijo una de las personas del video.

-TODO ESTA BIEN POR QUE YO ESTOY AQUÍ- Grita el héroe en respuesta.

-Tú, el de la cámara, estas estorbando- Dice un tercero.

La cámara enfoca al dueño, un enmascarado dueño de esa voz el cual cargaba un auto mientras caminaba a esa dirección, vistiendo un trage negro.

-Autógrafos al final -Dice otro sujeto con una boina que toma el teléfono y la lanza al suelo.

Sus voces le eran demasiado familiares para Izuku demaciado para ser coincidencia, pero decidió ignorar el asunto

* * *

 _ **Meses después**_

-Mira mami, mira- Dice un mas crecido Izuku con un papel en la mano.

El pequeño estaba vestido con una camiseta sensilla, shorts y unas sandalias. Por su parte su madre estaba terminando de lavar los platos cuando llego su hijo.

Este término su labor y agarro el pepel y vio que eran los nombres de Super héroes que el podría usar en un futuro.

-Veamos, MIGHT, MIGHT ALL, Mini ALL MIGHT…- Y la lista Del Niño seguía

Había entrado en una etapa donde se había maravillado por el heroe top 1.

En el fondo Bane estaba bebiendo un café cuando empezó a oír la lista. Pronto su ojo se crispo en molestia mintras comenzaron a aparecer grietas en toda la taza y si te fijaba bien podías ver el vapor que salía de las fosas nasales del héroe con cada respiración que hacía para calmarse.

-Lo dejare en silla de ruedas, solo debo esperar pacientemente, no volverá a caminar-Se repetía para si mismo. Mientras comenzaba a tramar un plan para quebrar al Símbolo de la paz por robarse la admiración de su hijo.

-Bane boy- Dijo la madre, ese era el ultimo nombre de la lista.

Esto dejo pretificado al luchador por unos segundos, pronto su agarre en la taza de aflojó al igual que sus músculos. Y dijo..

-Años de fisioterapia, eso necesitara. Pero volverá a caminar.

* * *

 _ **Meses después**_

Izuku corría despavorido por unos pasillos casi infinitos con muchas puertas, prueba abrir cada una de ellas en su camino pero todas parecen estar cerradas, cuando encuentra una puerta abierta entra y la cierra con llave.

El se recuesta en la esquina de la habitación con una pistola de juguete, con claro y abrumador terror, cuando alguien golpea la puerta cerrada.

Golpeó varias veces antes de que los golpes cesarán y que no ollera nada.

Cuando una cabeza se asoma atreves de ella como un fantasma.

-HERE IS JHONY-Dice un niño con el pelo castaño, vestido con una camisa a rayas, unos shorts y unas sandalias y una escoba de mano en la mano derecha.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHH- Gritaita el peliverde como niña.

Pero esto atrajo a algo peor.

-JHONATAN BERNARD STRONG, LES DIJE QUE NO INTERPRETARAN MAS PELICULAS DE FANTASMAS-dice Yuriko, madre de jhonatan y esposa de Jaxon. Una señora de pelo castaño, a la cual francamente no se le nota su edad, estaba bestia con un yersey y unos pantalones deportivos y pantuflas y una aterradora cuchara para sopa.

-ES EL RESPLANDOR MAMA- Responde el mencionado como excusa.

-DE STEPHEN KING- Agrega izuku tratando de ayudar a su amigo. Pero eso no sirvió de mucho.

-SI TE VEO ATRAVESANDO PAREDES SE QUEDARAN SIN POSTRE, AMBOS.

Un sudor frio les recorrió la espina dorsal que los obligo a dejar su juego y buscar algo diferente para entreterse.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Azrael: Lo sé, lo se, una recopilación de chistes era la única manera de explicar la evolución de Izuku en un solo capitulo, para el siguiente tendrá alrededor d años**

 **Devil: Y bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora. Esperamos que les aya gustado y nos vemos en la próxima actualización de Un Prototipo entre Héroes.**

 **BYE**


	6. La recta final

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, nuestro querido público, aquí sus amigos de TheDevilZero con un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **Lo hubieramos subido en la mañana, pero como algunos notaron FF estaba jodiendo de nuevo**

 **Azrael: Aquí inicia la recta final de Bane, pero será el nacimiento de otra… ¿leyenda? Solo el tiempo lo dirá, vamos por las reviews.**

 **Enightmare: si, es parte del chiste del venom**

 **Summoner. Dante** **: es una historia fija, solo que con caps Muy espaciados. Si lo sabe solo era un chiste referencia a la escena canon que debía ser súper seria**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: gracias, muchas gracias**

 **ChaosGod infinity: ¿El chiste de Issei no te gusto?, el capitán América estaría muy decepcionado**

 **Si, será más violento y su relación con kachan será más o menos así, más rivalidad y no tanto bullyng.**

 **Devil: Pero bueno esperemos que les guste esto**

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche era el lienzo donde las estrellas así como a la luna dejaban el cielo con una hermosa pintura, un pacífico charco de agua hace de espejo de plata pero una gota de sangre rompe la armonía de este.

La tranquilidad fue rota por el coro sangriento de hombres que observan la pelea con billetes en sus manos listos para apostar al luchador más salvaje en un improvisado ring en una gran habitación iluminada por un foco incandescente que bailaba cada vez que los luchadores se golpeaban contra la estructura.

Un luchador trata desesperadamente de ponerse de pie, pero la pisada de su oponente en su espalda lo desploma al suelo bocabajo.

Aquel que lo pisoteo se colocó a un lado del golpeado y lo toma del cabello de la nuca y el cinturón para lanzarlo al ras del suelo unos pasos más adelante, los espectadores se abren al verlo pasar deslizándose en el rasposo cemento como si fuera agua jabonosa.

Mientras, el otro luchador recibe aplauso y ovaciones alas cuales él es sordo, levanta su brazo en dirección a su oponente con el pulgar arriba, decidiendo el destino de su pobre rival, los demás repiten el gesto, pero con el pulgar hacia abajo.

El agresor llevaba una máscara con negro y blanco. Al recibir la respuesta de del publico comenzó a acercarse a su rival, con un paso constante y pesado.

Al estar enfrente del luchador el enmascarado lo golpeo con tal fuerza que hiso que se le cayera un diente. Pero el castigo no termino allí.

Apenas estaba comenzando.

El enmascarado continúa golpeándolo de diversas maneras, puñetazos, golpes de martillo, golpes con el codo y combinaciones de estos con una velocidad y fuerza bestiales. Pero en un acto ya sea de misericordia o simplemente de aburrimiento decide culminarlo.

Con ambas manos en el cuello del golpeado comienza a aplicar presión, mientras el golpeado solo puede arañar los brazos del enmascarado, la vida se extingue con rapidez culminando en un último forcejeo ahogado.

 **CRACK**

Y un crujido húmedo, producto del cuello al quebrarse.

El enmascarado deja caer el cuerpo sin reparos. La luz del techo produce una sombra debido a la máscara, pero aun con esa penumbra era más que visible la inquietante sonrisa de Bane.

* * *

Bane, sudado y atormentado, se despierta de golpe, se muestra sumamente aterrado por un instante para relajarse al siguiente viendo la pared de su dormitorio. Todo había sido un sueño… no, la palabra exacta era recuerdo.

Él se permitió para una mano por su cara en un intento recuperar la compostura. Una mirada de tristeza y auto-reproche apareció en su rostro.

-El sigue ahí… -Dice Bane refiriéndose a su antiguo yo, su instinto asesino. Todo lo que había tratado de dejar atrás, nuevamente el pasado venía a pasar factura.

Con un suspiro toma su máscara del cajón de su mesita de noche, al lado de su cama. Con el objeto en mano se permitió una mirada de desafío al verla.

-Las costumbres se arraigan, sabia que algún día ibas a aparecer-Dice enfrentando su rostro con la máscara.

Todo esto logro perturbar el sueño de su esposa, pero no lo suficiente como para despertarla del todo.

-¿Pesadillas?-Dice su amada sin haber abierto los ojos, con el sueño evidente e su voz.

Bane permitió que un suspiro escape de sus labios nuevamente.

-No siempre… "todo tiempo pasado fue mejor"- Dice con algo de pesar.

-Recuerdos- Se responde a si misma acomodándose para conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

-el nombre de Bane no siempre fue de el de un héroe

-Ahora lo es, nada más importa- Responde la mujer antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a respirar tranquilamente, señal de que ya se había quedado dormida.

Aun con pesar en su corazón el héroe dejo su máscara sobre la mesa y se acomodó en su cama. Una última palabra escapo de sus pensamientos antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente.

-(Importa…)

El héroe despertó unas horas después, con el sonido de su alarma. Se levantó y se alisto con su traje, con mascara en rostro llamo a su compañero desde su nuevo teléfono inteligente.

-¿Cómo funcionaba esto?- Pregunto mirando el rectángulo electrónico.

Podía recordar como su hijo le había dicho como usarlo. Pero parecía que solo estaba divagando en ese momento, ahora veía que lo que decía era verdad.

Así que luego de la pequeña dificultad logro llamar a su colega.

-¿Estás listo?-Dijo el héroe por teléfono.

Fue recibido por el sonido de alguien tragando algo.

-Llevo veinte minutos esperando tu llamada, no es que me queje, estoy comiendo Karaage, esta frio por dentro, estúpido microondas- Dijo el soldado maldiciendo su microondas

* * *

En medio de la oscura noche, en la zona industrial una de las fábricas de acero aún sigue funcionando. Aun cuando no hay ni un solo trabajador dentro.

El metal fundido recorría las canaletas como si de lava se tratase, estas caen en unos moldes con una forma extraña, no de vigas, sino de otra cosa…

Todo esto es controlado por un sujeto, lo único que lo diferencia de una persona normal era que tenía la piel escamosa verde y una lengua bífida. Este se permitió una sonrisa cuando veía que su plan estaba resultando sin percances.

-La fábrica ya cerró y estoy seguro que tú no trabajas aquí. – Dice de pronto una voz entrando en la sala de máquinas.

El sujeto serpiente se paraliza al verlo

-¡¿ENDEAVOR?!- Grita del susto el reptiliano pero aún podría escapar.

Juntando saliva en su boca lo lanzo directo a los ojos del héroe. El cual a pesar de que se cubrió fue retrasado por tan sucio truco.

El rufián corre cuando de la nada cae al suelo retorciéndose de dolor con espasmos visibles.

Un hombre con aspecto militar se alza del suelo, guarda una picana eléctrica en su cinturón y toma del tobillo al delincuente

-Es de quien lo atrape primero -Dice arrastrándolo sacándolo de la vista del hombre en llamas.

Endeavor logro limpiarse la cara y no estaba feliz con lo que vio, o mejor dicho con lo que no vio. Pudo oír perfectamente al soldado y ahora quería de vuelta al sospechoso.

-¡HEY, TU! ¿QUE CREES QUE HACES? ¡EL IDIOTA ES MIO!- Grita el héroe buscando al soldado fantasma.

De pronto otra presencia aparece en la escena del crimen.

\- Tú eres el que está interrumpiendo. - Dice un hombre del tamaño del incendiado. Bane se cruzó de brazos haciéndolo más intimidante de lo normal, pero no para Endeavor- Hemos estado siguiendo su pispa desde hace semanas, es nuestro.

No era una noticia que ellos dos no se llevaban nada bien. Si Bane ya tenía roses con All Might y eso que era uno de sus mejores amigos, imagínense estos dos, que no se pueden ver ni en pintura.

En especial ahora que Bane estaba siguiendo la pista del Lobo feroz, Endeavor lo quería atrapar por el mérito que conseguiría.

Con un rostro de lo más serio, el pelirrojo se pone en posición de batalla.

El héroe de fuego extiende su mano para quemar a Bane, pero Bane ya vio sus intenciones y se metió debajo de él y toma la muñeca del flamígero héroe, la retuerce hasta que ahora Endeavor estaba apuntando a su propia cara, había quedado en jaque con su mano derecha, pero aún tenía la izquierda.

Intenta lo mismo con la otra mano, pero solo obtuvo el mismo resultado, Bane aprovecha su posición para golpearlo en el estómago con la rodilla.

 **PAM**

Este se encorva por el dolor y retrocede, cosa que aprovecha Bane para un segundo rodillazo, este en la cara, Endeavor queda en el suelo boca arriba con la nariz sangrando, Bane no parece agitado.

-All might da más pelea, trapeare el suelo contigo- Dice activando el venom.

Y de un rápido movimiento se sube en su oponente para darle con la rodilla en el ojos, dejándolo en el suelo y aturdido a varios pies de distancia (shining wizard)

Endeavor trata de pararse lo más rápido que puede pero es devuelto al suelo de un salto con golpe de martillo doble (doublé axe handle)

Con Endeavor en el suelo procede a tomarlo del cuello y piernas para doblarlo con las rodillas hasta que un crack fue audible.(bow and arrow)

Bane vio la resistencia del incendiario, cualquiera hubiera perdido extremidades con esos movimientos con el Venom activo, asi que al ver la resistencia del heroe quiso ponerse creativo.

Jaxon, que venía de interrogar al hombre reptil cruzo la pared para dar con una dolorosa escena.

Un Romero special era llevado a cabo, Endeavor apenas respiraba.

-Haces amigos por donde pasas- Dice el soldado mirando al héroe en el suelo.

Bane se levantó como si nada y como si no le importase que casi dejaba paralitico al héroe número 2.

-¿El mensajero hablo?-pregunta Bane indiferente a

-Lo soltó todo… incluso en sus pantalones-Dice regresándole el recuerdo del aroma

-¿Tanto lo asustaste?-pregunta con extrañez el enmascarado

-Salí del piso y lo amenace con poner la picana al máximo terminaría tan cocido que ya tendría omelets, cosas que aprendes en el campo de batalla- dice indicando la picana

-¿Dijo algo importante?- Pregunta el héroe luego de haberse encogido ante la idea del soldado.

-El lobo feroz termino los preparativos, dice que "el gato y el ratón se cansaron de correr, entran a jugar el lobo y mono"

No se necesitó ser un genio para saber que Lobo se refería al Lobo Feroz y que el Mono era Bane. El mencionado se llevó la mano a su barbilla mientras pensaba en las posibilidades.

-El dejara de esconderse, y te guiara a una trampa, pero… ¿Cuál es su anzuelo?- Pregunto al luchador.

De pronto comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de la estática de los televisores de una tienda cercana. El sonido fue tan fuerte que se pudo oir desde la otra calle, donde estaban los héroes.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que no fue solo allí, pronto el mismo sonido fue oído en las casas cercanas, en cada casa que tuviera un televisor conectado de la ciudad.

Vieron como grupos de personas comenzaban a juntarse en cada televisor para una noticia de último minuto. Algunos salían a la calle, otros quedaban en sus casas con el aparato.

-Mira eso- Ne sorprende un vagabundo viendo las noticias desde una tienda de televisores con los héroes a sus lados.

Pronto la estática se convirtió en la imagen del presentador de las noticias. Se le notaba agitado, somnoliento y sobre todo asustado.

-*Noticia de último minuto, el hijo del presidente de Japón fue raptado a altas horas de la noche en misteriosas circunstancias*- Dijo al pasarse la mano por la cara- * No se sabe nada desde entonces, se encontró una grabadora con un mensaje que dice que dice lo siguiente…*

 _"Bane, hemos jugado a las atrapadas por un buen tiempo, pero tengo el siguiente juego listo, un amigo mío controla cada cámara de la ciudad… si veo a un policía en alguna cámara, matare un niño, si veo a un héroe, matare a cinco, pero cuidado, sabré si le hacen algo a las cámaras._

 _Tengo a cincuenta niños para jugar a además del pequeño del presi. Ya saben villanos de Japón… ¡Hora de jugar!_

 _En cuanto a ti Bane, tienes cuarenta y ocho horas para venir a mi casa y ya sabes, tomar un café o algo, terminaremos lo que empezamos, no me hagas esperar, porque yo no los hare esperar"_

La cámara volvió al presentador y se notaba el miedo en los ojos, aunque trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, el temblor de su cuerpo lo traicionaba.

-*Se espera la respuesta de las autoridades, pero hasta recibirla se recomienda no salir de sus hogares.*

No fue necesario un súper oído para oír los gritos de los inocentes, los vidrios rompiéndose y la impotencia.

La anarquía estaba en el aire, olor de fuego lleno las fosas nasales de los héroes. No había pasado ni siquiera 5 minutos antes de que todo se volviera un caos.

Pero ningún héroe salió a poner orden, ningún policía salió de su parálisis frente a un televisor.

Estaban ahora en tierra de nadie

No se necesitó ser un vidente para sentir la tensión, el lobo feroz tenia a toda la nación tomada del cuello.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Azrael: hay tantas referencias al caballero de la noche asciende que debía terminar con algo parecido.**

 **Devil: final poco satisfactorio y difícil de comprender?**

 **Azrael: final con simbolismo complejo y una ventana abierta que de la sensación de continuidad**

 **Devil: Me huele a que solo tu comprenderás el final y que tendrás que explicarlo más tarde.**

 **Azrael: como la película misma, un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr, hasta la próxima**

 **Síguela y síguenos y deja rws**

 **BYE**


	7. El fin de una historia

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, nuestro querido público, aquí sus amigos de TheDevilZero, con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, uno muy especial.**

 **Azrael: Capitulo final, tuve este capítulo listo incluso antes que el capítulo uno, más o menos, le tengo un cariño enorme, pero no los entretengo más a las reviews.**

 **Pirata: graciiiiiaaaass**

 **END999: Gracias**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: perdón si el cap es confuso, lamento no poder actualizar a diario, no me da la inspiración o el talento para tanto**

 **: me alegra que te guste, espero te guste este también**

 **Guest: AHHHHHHHHHHH no se…, debería? …..No…se, que disfrutes el cap**

 **Nechroz: esa es la idea, me halagas, las peleas les pongo empeño, a los sentimientos me salen sin mas, por lo que si es lo que te gusta me place consentirte, me gusta que te guste mi historia y si, esta historia es para ponerse cursi.**

 **Devil: Bueno, con eso listo, vamos al capitulo.**

* * *

Es nublado en un bosque otoñal, era silencioso, demasiado para que sea normal. El olor a humo estaba en el aire y las cenizas en el viento eran evidentes por el fuego que venía de la ciudad. Una sensación de incertidumbre se apoderaba de los corazones de cada ciudadano.

Los militares se movilizan en silencio y ocultos de la vista por muy agitados que estén sus corazones y mentes. Los francotiradores se arrastraban en el pasto con sus mantos de camuflaje, casi como amebas de tela y balas, avanzan y se posicionan para cubrir el terreno, un pequeño edificio en este bosque unos minutos de la ciudad

De unas barricadas de concreto esparcidas sin ningún tipo de sentido se alzan murallas cercadas con manchas de sangre seca, carteles de advertencia, imponentes puertas gemelas de metal y frente a ellas un cartel escrito a mano.

" **PASA, ESTA ABIERTO"**

Frente a ellas se encuentra el imperturbable enmascarado, una mirada seria lo acompaña, así como su fruncido seño. Una sola idea le llega en mente…

-(Esto termina aquí)

Los francotiradores se esconden en los arboles alrededor de la clandestina fortaleza, apuntan con miras de los más complejas, el lugar no es grande, un pequeño edificio rectangular, las entradas con escaleras detrás de ellas solo dan al sótano de esta. Por ultimo una gran cantidad de chatarra en el techo del edificio, demasiada.

Los militares hablan en código, pero es obvio que están nerviosos, miran como Bane entra en el lugar abriendo lentamente las puertas, cuando sus manos sueltan la puerta ve como algo se mueve en las sombras.

Unas manos más peludas abren las puertas al final de las escaleras que dan al sótano, no hay luz en ese lugar, es casi como el abismo. Esas manos recorren las paredes dejando lentamente marcas antes de volver a las sombras.

Bane ni se inmuta por esto, avanza con paso firme y confiado, sin mirar a los lados, concentrado, baja a la oscuridad, al vientre de la bestia, los militares no pueden ayudarlo allí.

* * *

 _ **Horas Antes…**_

En la casa de Jaxon se reciben los invitados de siempre, como había sido desde hace algunos años… pero en una situación especial.

Bane estaba parado en la sala junto a su amigo Jaxon, mientras que la esposa de este preparaba un té para Inko, la cual estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. A diferencia de los niños, los cuales no sabían nada de la situación, los padres prefirieron no decirles para evitar que se asustaran.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi familia- Dice Bane a su mejor amigo mientras coloca una mano en su hombro en un gesto fraternal.

-Para eso están los amigos, grandote- Responde con modestia del militar.

Las ventanas estaban cerradas con las cortinas, estas cubrían la guerra civil en las calles, los villanos y todo aquel con intenciones malvadas, todo parecía sueño, uno retorcido y caótico… una pesadilla.

Las fuerzas del orden se vieron reducidas a ciudadanos con un profundo sentido de justicia y algún héroe que salió sin mascara esperando no ser reconocido por una cámara, de lo contrario...

En el interior de las casas o estaban vacías o protegidas con barricas hechas con prisa y caseras protecciones. Era una verdadera locura.

Bane mira cautelosamente a la calle, podía ver lo que se podría describir una pelea de pandillas, pero él sabía bien que todos ellos simplemente eran ciudadanos que entraron en pánico.

Un leve tirón en sus ropas lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Papa, juega conmigo- Dice este con una tabla de ajedrez preparada.

Al héroe le duele mirar a esos pequeños orbes verdes que lo miran con tanta inocencia, admiración y cariño. Trata de poner una sonrisa paternal mientras se arrodilla junto a su hijo y coloca una mano en su espalda.

-Tengo un asunto importante que resolver ahora, pero… - Del tablero de ajedrez toma su pieza favorita, la torre. Para luego dársela a su hijo.- Te prometo que volveré y jugaremos una partida.

-¿lo prometes?- Dice izuku ilusionado

La expresión de Ben Dorrance se endurece, busca y saca una carta perfectamente sellada. El mira esa carta que paso algún tiempo escribiendo. Con todo el dolor que un padre pudiera sentir, se la da al niño.

-Si no regreso a tiempo, puedes ver lo que escribí en esta carta- Dice haciendo lo posible por que no se escuche cambios en su voz.

Izuku la toma y sin mirar la guarda en el bolsillo

-¡Izuku, el capítulo final de Phantom Blood va a empezar!- Gritaba Jonathan desde su cuarto

El peliverde corre apresurado ignorando la funesta cara de su padre.

Bane suelta un suspiro, no llorara, tiene que ser fuerte por ellos, a un paso lento toma su macara de la mesa y se la coloca. Su mejor amigo lo mira con una gran tristeza y hace lo único que puede. Le dedica un saludo militar, a lo cual Bane responde de la misma manera.

Sin decir otra palabra, el enmascarado, se dirige a la puerta. Y justo cuando la abre siente como dos delgados y delicados brazos lo rodean.

-Recuerda, eres un héroe, no ese hombre- Dice su esposa enterrando la cara en su espalda.

Bane se da la vuelta y la abraza con el mismo afecto que siempre le tuvo. Se separan un poco para poder mirarse a los ojos.

-Si tu no lo crees, yo sí, el sí, hazlo por mí, por el- Dice ella con algunas lágrimas en la cara.

El héroe pasa su pulgar por la cara de su amada para limpiarle las lágrimas y planta un suave beso en sus labios.

-Voy a terminar con esto- Fue lo que dijo el enmascarado en un susurro.

Se separó de ella y se cierra con suavidad, como si no quisiera alertar a nadie de su partida.

* * *

 **Tiempo Actual…**

El pasillo de la escalera es estrecho pero termina abruptamente, estaba oscuro, pero la práctica del otro mundo le había dado la información que necesitaba, las pistas estaban por todos lados.

Solo podía avanzar, sabía que ahora estaba en medio de un salón tan grande como el edificio en sí, también noto que sus muros no son sólidos. Pudo oír perfectamente las gotas de agua que caían del techo con un pequeño chapoteo. Eso y varias respiraciones, una muy ansiosa.

 **FLUSH**

Cuando se encontró en el centro exacto del salón las luces de pronto se encendieron encandilando a Bane por un momento. Cuando sus ojos lograron ajustarse a la luz, vio al perpetrador de todo.

De espaldas, con las manos juntas atrás de su abrigo de lana vieja que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, coronada con la larga cabellera azabache en su cabeza.

-Es curioso…-Dijo el Lobo Feroz.

Bane lo mira con una expresión imperturbable, esperando que continúe.

El pelinegro se da vuelta rápidamente, mirando con una sonrisa al luchador.

-Solo nos hemos enfrentado una vez, pero la rivalidad que tenemos es de años de jugar al gato y al ratón.

\- ….

-Ya veo… quieres ir directo al grano, bien, te explicare las reglas del juego.- Con un gesto de la mano hace caer las cortinas, las cuales cubrían la mayoría de las paredes.

Las cortinas caen confirmando las sospechas de Bane, están rodeados de las jaulas en donde tenían a los niños

Bane aprieta los puños, rabia silenciosa lo llena y activa el Venom.

-Yo gano, tú y ellos mueren, tu ganas, sorpresa especial- Dice transformándose hasta romper su abrigo por su nuevo tamaño.

Este se abalanza al luchador por lo que ambos ruedan, el enmascarado usa este momento para realizarle un candado al cuello, pero el Lobo ya esta preparado para pelear con Bane, muerde el antebrazo y se retuerce para empeorar la herida.

Bane golpea a la bestia para dejarlo en el suelo y separarse de él, pero la herida ya estaba hecha.

De un manotazo a las piernas el luchador es derribado, el Lobo se levanta y toma a Bane de las piernas, lo lanza contra las rejas, estas se doblan pero sin romperse, no así lo hacen algunas costillas

Bane no puede pararse rápido del dolor en la espalda, el lobo se acerca en cuatro patas, pero patea al hocico de la bestia como única forma de defensa, la fiera salta pero muy tarde, el ya lo estaba esperando.

El enmascarado lo toma de la fauses, justo antes de que lo toquen y con ambas piernas flexionadas, patea el vientre del villano, este vuela y choca con otra reja para caer frente al luchador.

Ambos respiran agitadamente se ponen uno frente al otro de cuclillas, y embisten al otro como jugadores de Rugby, ambas clavículas rotas, una humana y otra animal.

Pero Bane es más experimentado en estas situaciones, toma a su oponente de los brazos y trata de alzarlo, pero las bestias no juegan limpio, flexiona su cuerpo y con sus garras traseras hiere al luchador en el abdomen haciéndolo que lo suelte, la bestia lo rebasa para dejarle un feo corte en la espalda que lo obliga a ir al suelo.

La mano del Lobo vuelve a su tamaño natural para ser eficiente en su tarea, toma un barrote doblado y lo arranca, apunta por un momento…

 **AHHHH**

La barra perfora el muslo derecho del enmascarado, la sangre tiene un tono verdoso apagado, opacado por el carmesí.

La mano vuelve a ser garra y pasa una y otra vez en la espalda del luchador que trata de zafarse, pero el lobo lo toma del cuello con sus fauces y lo arrastra como una presa muerta, Bane tiene ambas manos en el agarre tratando de zafarse, y lo logra

El lobo suelta de golpe a su presa por haberle roto tres colmillos de un lado

Se aleja del luchador que pesadamente se levanta y arranca la barra de hierro, ambos deciden este como el fin del primer round,

La chaqueta de Bane está destruida y ensangrentada se la quita como puede, debajo ocultaba varias cicatrices aparte de las heridas hechas recientemente, coderas y guantes de luchador

Ambos se ponen en esquinas opuestas como en una batalla de exhibición, Bane escupe a un lado, está listo

La bestia pasa sus garras por las rejas saltando chispas que asustan aún más a los niños de la jaula de la esquina

Ambos corren para un nuevo choque de hombros, pero el enmascarado pone su rodilla por en frente para sorprender a su rival con el golpe, pero el golpe no fue demoledor, recibe una mordida en la rodilla pocos segundos después, el lobo trata de derribar al luchador pero Bane golpea a este por debajo de los brazos, en las costillas que se rompen en pares por la fuerza.

Y para terminar un golpe doble de martillo en el lomo del villano

Bane gana, lo toma del pelo del cuello y de la cola para lanzarlo fuera de la habitación como ariete a raves de las dos puertas de metal que se doblaron cuando impacto.

La bestia adolorida y sacada de la habitación, ríe con el poco aire que tiene mientras su hocico se convierte en una cara humana, utilizando los últimos rastros de conciencia.

-Jajajaja…. Tú pierdes.- Dijo el Lobo.

Bane, cansado, herido y adolorido, miro a su enemigo con el ceño fruncido, sin comprenderlo.

-Yo gane.

El lobo soltó una última risa.

-Esa es la sorpresa, moriremos todos… juntos.

Bane frunce el seño

-La chatarra en el techo tiene casi dos toneladas, con el Venom sería fácil, pero el tiempo ya se te acabo… las rejas se abren en dos minutos.- El lobo toco u botón culto en un reloj escondido entre su pelaje. Miro al héroe antes de darle una sonrisa- ¿Podrás soportar ese peso mientras escapan?

Todo sucede en cámara lenta

 **TIIII PUMMM**

 **(Devil y Azrael: Pongan, The Sound of The Silence- Disturbed.** **No es recomendación, tienen que hacerlo)**

Los pilares del edificio colapsan, el bloque de metal cae rompiendo el edificio entero como hecho de porcelana

Bane se aparta de su oponente mientras se coloca en posición para aguantar el bloque a la altura de encima de su cabeza con sus heridos brazos

Las rejas tiemblan para bajar lentamente mientras Bane tiene al edificio en sus brazos como un pilar sangriento.

Todo se le vuelve borroso, los gritos de los niños no los escucha, esta con los ojos cerrados, más concentrado que nunca,

Una sensación de solemnidad en el aire lo envolvía, las rejas bajaban lento, los niños se amontonan para escalar las decrecientes rejas, pero el verdor de la sangre de Bane también decrece

Sus pensamientos giran en torno a una dedicatoria que ya había preparado:

 _El momento de mi muerte está próximo y nada puedo hacer para evitarlo, Izuku, cada momento que pase contigo es para este momento, todo padre debe preparar a su hijo para que soporte su ausencia, pero tú no eres cualquier niño, tú debes ser superior a mi_

No puede ver a su hijo pero siente e imagina su reacción, llorara, maldecirá pero entenderá, pero sobre todo entenderá

" _Perseguirás mi fantasma como un ejemplo inalcanzable y cuando menos lo esperes me abras superado, y en ese momento podre descansar en paz, las cosas son así, para nosotros"_

La sangre pura brota con fuerzas de sus piernas y brazos, los niños corren a la salida emocionados, corren a la luz del sol, son solo siluetas para su protector que soporta el metálico techo con fuerza de voluntad pura

" _Fuiste y eres, el motivo por el cual sigo adelante todos los días, no mi elección, eres mi mejor destino"_

Baja el techo a sus hombros pues las fuerzas le fallan, tambalea por el charco de sangre a sus pies pero toma una posición firme de vuelta

" _Una chispa surgió el día en que naciste, vi algo tan vulnerable pero incluso ahí me decía que eras más fuerte que yo, y espero que uses esa fuerza para el bien"_

Tiembla todo su cuerpo, sus piernas se doblan tímidamente hasta que cae de rodillas

" _No puedo prometerte que voy a estar para defenderte cuando lo necesites, pero te daré mi fuerza cuando más lo necesites, porque mi fuerza siempre estará en ti"_

Trata de erguirse con la espalda para darle el mayor espacio a los niños que pasan a su lado una y tras vez

" _Algo que he aprendido es que la unidad da fuerza, espero que encuentres un propósito por el cual tú y tus amigos estén dispuestos a luchar, tú y tu madre fueron el mío"_

Su espalda cede lentamente, las manos y los brazos ya no los siente, pero se mantiene en posición

" _Cuando recuerdo mi pasado, solo recuerdo violencia y tragedia, luego te miro a ti y a tu madre y sé que son lo más bello que haya hecho, del mundo, al menos para mí "_

Un grito de guerra se lanza al aire cuando el héroe llega a su límite, pero sigue en pie

" _pero lo que quiero decirte en esta carta, para que siempre lo sepas…"_

Las siluetas ahora toman la forma de Izuku, todos, corriendo como lo hace en la casa, yendo a la luz sin voltear a verlo

" _te amo con todo mi corazón, a ti y a Inko, son todo lo que tengo, mi más preciada posesión…"_

Una silueta se detiene frente al herido héroe, quieta sin decir una palabra, extiende su mano para acariciar la máscara ignorando el sudor y la sangre, Bane abre los ojos por última vez.

El edificio cae golpe por su propio peso, los escombros vuelan con el polvo y ceniza, y polvo de vida.

El último niño sale del edificio llorando abrazando algo contra su pecho, es negro y de cuero, su máscara.

" _Eres y siempre serás… mi héroe"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **10 años después…**_

La estatua de Bane, el héroe, se ve igual de esplendida que el día en que se erigió, recibió un entierro digno, siempre hay flores frescas en su altar, y como cada semana, a la misma hora, Izuku habla con su padre después de su semana en la escuela.

-Hoy fue mi último día en la secundaria, tal vez ya lo hayas visto pero… aun así quiero mostrártelo- Dice el peliverde rebuscando en su mochila con su mano llena de cayos por las pesas.

El joven lleva la pieza de la torre al cuello como un collar por debajo de la ropa, la misma que le dio su padre el día de su partida, su musculatura y tamaño es muy grande teniendo en cuenta su edad, pero aún le falta mucho por crecer.

-Aquí esta- Saca un circulo metálico del tamaño de su mano del cual presiona un botón.

Inicia un holograma de All Mihgt hablando, pero desde el punto de vista de izuku, la estatua y el holograma están en la misma pose y se superponen, casi como si Bane hecho estatua lo invitara a la academia de héroes Yuuei.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **BUAAAAAAAHHHHH**

 **No estoy llorando, estoy sudando por los ojos (Se limpia con un pañuelo)**

 **Azrael: Snif, ya saben, subiré el primer capítulo de izuku dentro de poco, espero que armen teorías en lo que lo termino hasta la próxima amigos.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEWS  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	8. Un nuevo dia

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público. Aquí sus amigos de TheDevilZero con algo nuevo…**

 **¿Tienes los ojos rojos de tanto llorar? ¿Angustiado, penando que se actualizaría el siglo siguiente? PUES YA NO MAS CON… NUEVO CAPITULO**

 **Azrael: 3 de cada 5 escritores lo recomiendan.**

 **Devil: Siga leyendo y reciba con su compra totalmente de regalo….**

 **Azrael: reviews**

 **RIKike: gracias, dudo que tenga opening, pero la idea se queda**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias, el lobo feroz sigue vivo, pero tengo pensado un nemesis especial para izuku, salido de un juego de palabras de mal gusto**

 **Pirata: ….¿que?**

 **Omega9028: ven a ver como inicia**

 **Chaos GodInfinity: pues henos aquí**

 **Nechoz: no pensé que lograría esta calidad, muchas gracias, espero que este Izuku llene tus expectativas**

 **Lilocapo1:pues….si, es la muerte del protagonista**

 **END999: si te duele es por que funciona, y la idea es que se gane el nombre de Bane, pero Baneboy también lo usara**

 **Enightmare: no te gusto?, fue demasiado?, pues lamento informarte que planeo matar a otros héroes**

 **Devil: Bueno eso fue todo por parte del capítulo pasado y esperemos que este tenga más.**

* * *

 **CLANK**

La pesas están desperdigadas en el suelo, los pesos solo aumentan a medida que nos acercamos a su dueño, hasta las pesas que dañan al suelo al caer.

 **CLANK**

El sonido metálico retumba en la habitación del gimnasio, vibran las ventanas de vidrio que muestran el soleado exterior

 **CLANK**

-¿Estas por terminar?- dice una voz madura, la de un adulto

\- Sí, ya termine- Respondió una voz más joven, no más de veinte.

 **CLANK**

Se pasa la mano por el cabello, medianamente largo y alborotado, verde oscuro con un mechón verde limón en la frente un poco a la derecha

\- Tengo un anuncio importante que hacer- dice el adulto mientras se marcha- llama a los demás

Izuku no tenía la más remota idea del anuncio de su entrenador del gimnasio, le causaba curiosidad genuina, pero debería traer a sus compañeros para desvelar el secreto

Salió de la habitación de pesas y cruzo el pasillo a la sala de cintas, una habitación rectangular con seis cintas caminadoras una al lado de la otra, solo una estaba siendo usada

-El entrenador oso nos llama a la plaza central- Dijo izuku mientras entraba en la habitación

La caminadora bajo su velocidad rápidamente hasta quedar estática, el corredor quedo quieto por un segundo y luego empezó a flotar

-AHH, casi rompo mi record- dice Jonathan viejo amigo de la infancia de Izuku

Cabello castaño cortó, como su Kosei le permite flotar indefinidamente en el aire como un fantasma uno pensaría en un cuerpo delgado, pero su cuerpo era musculado, poco en comparación de izuku pero muy bien físicamente.

El castaño se balancea en el aire como en una hamaca a la altura de la cintura de su amigo

-Pensé que un gimnasio encontraría muchas chicas lindas- penaba en voz alta

-¿Qué hay de Miranda?- dijo el peliverde con su amiga en mente

-Ya sabes que ella es demasiado rara para mí- dijo con un gesto de la mano descartándola de posibles "conquistas"- Además…- Dijo mirando a su amigo con una seja levantada, el cual no capto el mensaje.

-Voy a buscarla a ella- dice izuku saliendo de la habitación

-Si, si- dice como decepcionado

Izuku se dirige a la sala de gimnasia, donde está su amiga Miranda Crane, sobrina del villano espantapájaros.

Sobre el caballete, sostenida en sus brazos de cabeza, con las piernas abiertas en v, mostraría todo de no ser por la calza ajustada gris que lleva

-Ehhhmmmm, nos... nos llaman en la p-plaza centra- Izuku sonrojado mientras miraba al suelo para concentrarse. Haciendo lo posible de no mirar, pues sería descortés.

No falta un intelecto superior para notar la clara atracción de Izuku a su amiga, pero es un secreto que lo avergonzaba desde el primer día en que se conocieron.

Ella baja sus caderas hasta quedar sentada en el caballete con ambas manos entre las piernas

-Izu-kun, iré enseguida- su tono sereno y educado era tranquilizador en tantas maneras

Al bajar del caballete se la puede ver en más detalle

Cabello largo naranjado que le llegaba hasta la media espalda, ojos verdes, buen cuerpo y con unas líneas negras que nacen desde donde comienza la mandíbula y terminan en la comisura de sus labios, apenas más baja que su amigo y caminaba con un movimiento pronunciado de caderas, ella o hacía para molestar al peliverde.

El peliverde estaba hipnotizado por esto, pero noto algo en el cabello su amiga ondeando con la brisa proveniente de la salida

-Eso no es…- dijo en voz casi inaudible

-No es nada- dice ella recogiéndose el pelo en una cola de caballo mientras se marcha con prisa.

Izuku frunció un poco el ceño.

Era una conversación para otro día, solo faltaba un amigo, dos dependiendo de cómo se mire

Lo busco por todas las habitaciones del enorme y completo Gimnasio, pero él ya estaba en la plaza central esperándolos

Lanzando una pelota roja una y otra vez contra la pared no con aburrimiento sino irritado

-¿Conseguiste que fuera a buscarlo?- dice Izuku como presentación

-Puede pasarse el Dark Souls pero no puedo entrenarlo para que busque la pelota que le lanzo

\- Es un hurón de gustos específicos- resolvió izuku

Más grande que izuku por una cabeza, con el pelo blanco que termina en copete con los lados color negro, ojos cafés que inspiran confianza inocente. Con su mascota Hachi, el hurón, en su hombro escuchando la conversación sin interés.

Era de un color blanco amarillento con un negro en los ojos como un antifaz y en las patas.

-Ya están todos aquí- dice el entrenador físico con los puños en el cinturón

Alto y musculoso como el mejor de los levantadores de pesas, pelo largo en cola de caballo castaño y barba de unos cinco centímetro de largo, dueño del gimnasio y entrenador físico, su lealtad a su oficio es absoluta, así como la de los jóvenes a el

Los jóvenes se sientan en el suelo en torno a él como niños en kínder, el piso esta acolchonado para las pesas, pero se podían usar para sentarse.

El dueño del gimnasio estaba listo para dar lo noticia, tomo aire listo para comentarla. Incluso los jóvenes miraban expectantes.

Hasta que el ambiente fue roto por el

-Y la noticia es…- dijo el profesor de defensa personal entrando en escena

Colmillos, desagradable sonrisa combinada con ojos de miel y pelo rubio en un intento de cresta, era el instructor de defensa personal, por lo que también era respetado

-Hermano, desde niños adoraste matar las atmosferas que armo- dijo el barbudo hermano mayor

-Nunca las hiciste bien, por eso son fáciles de romper- apenas pudo terminar su frase de su aguda risa de hiena

BRRSST

El celular de nuestro héroe en su mochila, el tiempo se le había acabado, debía irse si quería llegar a tiempo

Se marchó con rapidez sin siquiera despedirse.

* * *

 ** _En otro lugar_**

La belleza de la ciudad desde lo alto de uno de los edificios se mostraba con orgullo para el héroe número uno, All might. El cual estaba vistiendo una camiseta blanca, pantalones verdes y calzados negros.

Se encontraba mirando el paisaje con los puños en la cintura como si esperara a alguien, pero su espectador estaba acercándose con sigilo desde su espalda.

El atacante lo toma de la cintura y a pesar de ser superado en tamaño logra hacer un súplex, más o menos.

Justo antes del golpe, el símbolo de la paz se sostiene con las manos y en vez de doblar sus piernas en su dirección, lo hace en la contraria, un golpe al abdomen de su agresor.

Este cae al suelo derrotado, el héroe se incorpora y rie

-JAJAJAJAJA, Joven midoriya esta vez sí que estuvo cerca-dice con su tan característico tono de voz

-Algún….día- dijo con el poco aire que tenia

La figura del héroe se desvanece en un puff de humo y vapor dejando a un demacrado hombrecillo que se sigue riendo. Esquelético, pero no menos vivo.

-Siempre es bueno verte, pero vengo a informarte sobre algo mayor- Dice Toshinori

Izuku queda expectante

-Voy a ser profesor de la UA…

La expresión de izuku se rompe

-Voy a ser tu profesor, y el de tus amigos también, van todos a UA juntos, ¿no?

\- Pues si, ¿no vas a levantar sospechas con eso?

\- Tu amigo recibió mi poder, no mi rostro, nadie se dará cuenta mientras no lo hagamos muy evidente.- Dice el rubio

-Hablamos de Nakuda, no da su número de teléfono a extraños por qué no lo sabe de memoria- Dice Izuku con una goa en la sien.

-Para eso estas tú, quiero que lo cuides- Dice el rubio poniendo una mano en el hombro del joven.

-Hmmm- Respondió de forma afirmativa

-Obviamente quiero que tú también pulas tu técnica y te conviertas en héroe, pero como su compañero, y con una fuerza similar, eres el as indicado para acompañarlo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un ring de lucha, uno de artes marciales mixtas, graderías vacías, posters viejos de titanes de distintas disciplinas, dos corpulentos sujetos esperan en esquinas opuestas del ring, ambos mirando a un tercero fuera de esta manejando la ruleta

-Ya conocen las reglas, tienen tres minuto con cada disciplina, hagan que cuente- la voz era gruesa pero no rasposa, con felicidad disimulada

El traqueteo de una ruleta como de los programas de concurso inunda la habitación que queda expectante

El dueño de la voz detiene la ruleta fuera del ring con la mano, toma aire

-BOXEO!

Ambos luchadores alzan los puños y se acercan con paso firme

El más grande de ellos tiene la tez blanca, pelo negro en los lados pero por arriba es blanco, corto y parejo, peinado en una diminuta cresta por enfrente, es más alto que su adversario solo por la frente, ojos azules oscuro, mirada confiada

El segundo tiene el cabello verde oscuro, con un mechón de pelo verde limón en el flequillo, del lado derecho, ojos del mismo color, una mirada más dura, más táctica

El peliverde ataca con golpes derechos, rápidos, busca una abertura en la defensa

-Dejémonos de golpes de gato- dice el peliblanco ignorando los golpes del peliverde

Un derechazo directo a la mandíbula del verdoso tan fuerte que da unos pasos tambaleantes a un lado

-Bien..

Un uppercut al grande en el centro de su mentón que vino de debajo de sus brazos

El grande se reincorpora y trata con un golpe a la nariz con su brazo derecho

Izuku va a atrapa el golpe con el brazo y el hombro derecho, mientras con la izquierda golpea las costillas de su atrapado rival

-KICKOXING- grita el entrenador cuando vio la siguiente modalidad en la ruleta

-puedes rendirte cuando quieras, Nakuda, no te juzgare- dice el peliverde sabiendo que se acerca su especialidad, lucha libre

-Es aleatorio, izuku, no te confíes- se libera del agarre con una patada en el muslo de izuku

Ambos dan vueltas en círculos mirándose, esta vez más energéticos, con saltos a los lados buscando un lugar para patear

Izuku presiona sus antebrazos con la guardia de Nakuda para dejarlo sin visión mientras un duelo de piernas sucede abajo

La pelea es táctica y veloz, buscan las rodillas del otro mientras protegen las suyas

El duelo termina cuando el peliblanco toma distancia alejando a su rival con una patada frontal

El entrenador mira la siguiente modalidad, su rostro se ensombrece

-Lucha libre…- todo el ánimo en su voz se fue

Ambos luchadores escuchan esto con asombro, pero por diferentes razones

-Izuku… ya lo hablamos, no…- dice con nerviosismo

-RAIN MAKER!- grita con todo en sus pulmones

Da tres vueltas en dirección a su oponente para acercarse y cargar el manotazo directo a la cabeza que aturde de manera barbárica

Toma a su oponente y lo carga como un saco, con las piernas en la espalda

Levanta el dedo y lo baja en clara referencia a los gladiadores

Salta varios metros en el aire en posición para caer sentado, pero la cabeza de nakuda está más abajo

El peso de ambos va a su cabeza, el combate ha terminado

Izuku mira los carteles por un momento,

Bane, conocido por ser un héroe muy ajeno al público, pero participaba en torneos de lucha libre, por lo que no tardo en formar un club de fans, sobre todo luego de que la ley permitiera a los héroes tener otros trabajos

Un pensamiento le recorre la mente al peliverde, un día antes de su primer día de clases, de su largo camino hasta poder usar el nombre y la máscara con orgullo

\- Va a ser divertido.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, con eso concluye el capítulo de la semana.**

 **Azrael: y con esto inicia el arco principal, Izuku Dorrance Midoriya,**

 **Devil: hasta la próxima…**

 **DALE FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **Y SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**

 **BYE**


	9. Yueei

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, nuestro querido público. Aquí sus amigos de TheDevilZero y el que les habla la cabeza del equipo. Su amigo Devil ayudando a Azrael a traerles un nuevo cap de este fic.**

 **Azrael: Es bueno saber que esto les gusta, así que vamos a la continuación.**

 **Nechorz: este fic solo va en aumento, que lo disfrutes**

 **Pirata: ¿llamaste bubis a la frecuencia y calidad de mi fic? ….. ¿Gracias?**

 **Lord Pepe Jesus: both will be updated soon**

 **ELKIKE: lo hago lo más largo que puedo, pero tratare de alargarlos mas**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: izuku no podría tener el One for all por que terminaría opacando al venom que aún debe desarrollarse, pero izuku aun será vital para que Nakuda(no tiene mucho de especial, prácticamente es izuku canon) pueda usar el one for all adecuadamente**

 **Devil: Bueno, esos fueron todos los reviews del último cap, asi que vamos por el nuevo cap.**

 **Azrael: Dale favs y deja review.**

* * *

El tan esperado día había llegado, el examen de admisión de Yuuei, nuestros cuatro héroes estaban parados atónitos frente al enorme y ostentoso edificio, que se ve brillante con todos sus detalles resplandecientes que reflejan la luz del despejado día, lo más parecido a un palacio de cristal y luz que nuestros héroes habían visto hasta ahora.

Los otros postulantes no parecen menos afectados por los nervios, ninguno parece conocido, hasta que junto a la puerta se ve al infame Bakugou Katsuki, la historia de el con izuku era algo conflictiva, incluso desde niños.

Siempre fue por un solo motivo…

La falta de Kosei de Izuku.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _1 año antes de la prueba…_

 _Bakugou está molestando a Izuku durante las clases, otra vez. Esto era una costumbre del rubio para demostrar superioridad y poderío sobre los demás. Los cuales no querían competir contra las manos explosivas del rubio._

 _Izuku, a pesar de que era mucho más grande que el rubio, nunca le devolvió el golpe ni nada. Muchos pensaron que era debido a que no tenía kosei no le respondía, muchos comparaba a izuku con una vaca, grande e inofensiva._

 _Pero esta vez, algo era diferente._

 _-¡CABEZA DE BROCOLI SIN QUIRK!- Grito Katsuki mientras que usando su Kosei causo una pequeña explosión en el pupitre del peliverde._

 _El cual estaba leyendo un libro pacíficamente._

 _Silencio…_

 _El cerro su libro y de paro frente al rubio._

 _ **TUMM**_

 _Izuku responde con un cabezazo directo a la cabeza del rubio. Este cae aturdido al suelo, para asombro de sus compeñeros._

 _-¿QUIERES UNA DEMOSTRACION DE QUE SI TENGO QUIRK? ¡AQUÍ LA TIENES!- El Venom brilla en su cuerpo cuando termina la oración._

 _Él toma a su abusón del pantalón y del cuello de la camisa, una vez seguro de su agarre lo lanza hacia el techo. Katsuki se golpea la cabeza pero justo después de caer al suelo un pedazo de yeso del techo le cae encima._

 _Sus compañeros ven con la quijada en el suelo como de un solo movimiento noqueo a Bakugou_

 _-Es fuerte- Fue uno de los comentarios_

 _-Pensé que no tenía quirk.- Este provino de uno de los seguidores del rubio._

 _-Ese quirk me es conocido…_

 _Los comentarios recorrieron todos los lugares, excepto los oídos del peliverde, que seguía asombrado de su nueva y heredada fuerza. Nunca la había demostrado, ya que no había surgido necesidad, siempre estaba tranquilo._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Los inicios del quirk de nuestro héroe fueron austeros, casi sin potencia, era como si no tuviera uno, eso le gano abusones y acosadores, para cuando su quirk y su cuerpo se fortalecieron solo un abusón quedo, Bijugo, con una rivalidad autentica y sempiterna, no dejaría que el arruinase su examen de admisión.

Izuku camina hacia adelante en forma automática, tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que sin darse cuenta derriba a una chica de cabello castaño.

El choque contra algo lo hace despertar.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpa-No preste atención - Izuku extiende su mano a la castaña en un intento de ayudarla y disculparse.

Pero una tercera figura se interpone entre estos

-HOLAAA, ¿Estas herida?... Yo puedo cuidarte, mi nombre es Jonathan- Este puso su rostro lo más cerca posible de su "nueva conquista", flotando en el aire en posición horizontal recostando su cabeza en su brazo.

-H-hola- Dijo ella incomoda por la cercanía excesiva.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bellos- Esta era la primera jugada del "Amante intangible" o como se hace llamar a sí mismo.

Pero lo más gracioso es que su número sigue siendo 0

-Ehhhh- La castaña está cada vez más incomoda

Un aroma agrio hace que la chica frunza la nariz, parpadea por el olor penetrante. Se sacudió la cabeza arias veces antes de mirar de nuevo al joven, pero su seductor ya no es el mismo

El miedo de la castaña hecho carne, un cadáver hablándole con lengua muerta y verde a pocos centímetros de su rostro, con la mandíbula pendiendo de un jirón de carne y el hueso a la vista en todo el lado derecho de la cara, sin un ojo en el mismo lado

A punto de lamerla con su gangrenica lengua, en la cual pasea una araña.

 **KYAAAAAAA**

La castaña sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo entre gritos agudos de los brazos de Jonathan, el cual no entiende que sucede.

Miranda, Izuku y Nakuda se ríen entre dientes a espaldas de su amigo, el gas del espantapájaros que Miranda puede expeler por la boca es muy potente pero difícil de detectar con el aroma, solo un ligero olor agrio en el aire, ella normalmente no haría ese tipo de bromas, pero sabe que Izuku disfruta de estas bromas.

* * *

Ya en el lugar, el profesor espera a que entren todos los postulantes para empezar.

Cabello rubio con bigote, vestido de cuero e incrustaciones y con un collar con parlantes, el Pro Hero, Present Mic dará la presentación.

\- Para todos los postulantes, bienvenidos a mi show de hoy, ¡Todos digan "Hey"!- Exclamo para animar el ambiente

-¡Hey!

Solo una persona grito, Nakuda bajo sus brazos rápidamente en vergüenza al ver que estaba solo. Todos los ojos se posaron en el, pero rápidamente volvieron al frente.

-Ese es el espíritu…- Le felicito Mic-….Entonces, les presentare el recorrido del examen práctico ¿Are you Ready?

-YESS

Nuevamente solo Nakuda respondió. Pero esta vez miro acusadoramente a sus amigos.

-Dijeron que esta vez sí me acompañarían, traidores- maldijo el peliblanco.

Las risitas y cuchicheos recorrieron la habitación. Por su parte el maestro continúo la explicación.

-Como dicen en la aplicación ustedes llevaran a cabo una batalla de entrenamiento de 10 minutos, pueden llevar lo que deseen con ustedes, después de la presentación vayan al centro de Batalla especificado frente a ustedes, ¿bien?-

-Parece que fuimos asignados a centros de batalla diferentes- señala Izuku a sus amigos con el papel en manos.

-Maldición, ahora no podre aplastar al Idiota de verde- Gruño Bakugou para sí mismo viendo su papel

Mic, continúa la explicación.

-Tres tipos diferentes de "villanos" están en cada centro de batalla. Ganan puntos de batalla por cada uno de ellos, usen sus habilidades para mejorar el puntaje, atacar a otros estudiantes está prohibido así como cualquier acción no heroica ¿preguntas?

Pero el folleto hablaba de cuatro tipos de villanos, ¿sería un error de imprenta?

Se levanta un joven alto, de cabello azul y gafas

-El folleto hablaba de cuatro tipos de villanos, si es un error de imprenta, como la más prestigiosa academia de Japón debería estar avergonzada de cometer un error tan tonto- dijo mientras mostraba el panfleto

-Ese es el conocido como el sin puntos, está más que nada como obstáculo, evítenlo en lo posible

-¿Cero puntos?... suena inútil- Pensó izuku en voz alta

-Posiblemente el conocimiento de la función del androide este enlazado a su utilidad, por lo que sería lógico que nos lo oculten- Reflexiono miranda para izuku.

El cual coloco una mano en su mentón pensando en la posibilidad.

-Debe funcionar como los demás, solo hay de romperlo como a los demás- Nakuda se une a la conversación

-¿Entonces por qué no tiene puntos?- le discrepo Izuku

-Ehhhh… tienes razón- Nakuda volvió a reflexionar luego de eso, no era muy brillante. Pero de todas maneras seguían pensando la razón del 0 puntos

-EL GRUPO DE LA ESQUINA- Grito el chico de pelo azul a izuku y sus amigos.- El profesor sigue explicando, es una falta de resp - El sujeto de lentes era muy correcto, pero muy rígido, necesitaba una corrección…

 **Tap**

Una bolita de papel le da en la frente

-¿Me lanzaste eso?- Pregunta el enojado con lentes

-No, ¿y ustedes?- Izuku se aprovecha de la sincronía de sus amigos para encubrir su acto.

El de lentes, irritado se gira para mirar al profesor, este está de espaldas a los alumnos, por lo que no los ve.

 **TAP**

Otra pelotita le da en la nuca, este volteo con rapidez, no ve nada, se voltea, otra pelotita…

Pero el de lentes era listo, es por eso que esta vez se voltea lentamente…

 **TOOM**

Un zapato con velocidad sobre humana le da en la cabeza noqueándolo y cayendo sobre asiento, el profesor se da vuelta.

-¿Está todo bien?- Pregunta Mic.

-El se durmió en su explicación, que falta de respeto- Dice Jonathan apuntando al noqueado peli azul.

-Y yo que le tenía en alta estima- murmuro para si el profesor

 **(Devil: Ah, C mamo)**

* * *

La hora para actuar había llegado, los postulantes formados en una fila en lo que emula a la perfección una ciudad vacía, incluso en tamaño, esperan la señal, todos y cada uno nerviosos.

Algunos con aspectos muy extravagantes, otros vestidos para el desafío físico, Izuku vestido con unos pantalones muy grandes incluso para su tamaño, y una camiseta de tela sintética igual de grande, hace sus estiramientos despreocupado, otros en posición para salir corriendo, otros no parecen entender en donde están

Desde un mirador se alza Mic, desde lejos ve a los robots dispersarse por la ciudad de prácticas, sabe que se avecina un gran espectáculo

-Bien muchachos, es hora de la fiesta. La prueba empieza **AHORA** \- grita Mic.

Pero nadie se mueve

-¿Qué pasa? En las batallas reales no hay cuentas regresivas, ¡VAYAN!

Todos corren empujándose los unos a los otros dificultando la movilización, Izuku solo sonríe en su lugar y junta los puños, y truena sus dedos

Sus músculos crecen rápidamente mientras sus venas saltaban en esmeralda, la camiseta grande se hubiera roto de no ser elástica, los pantalones ahora eran del tamaño perfecto

Sus ojos toman un color verde brillante, y de un salto rebasa a la mayoría de postulantes,

Corren a la ciudad hasta que los encara un escorpión gigante mecánico con un dos pintado en el

Izuku continua su marcha por sobre el escorpión destrozándolo en el proceso

-Apúrense con los robots o los voy a destruir yo solo- amenazo el peliverde al ver la fragilidad de los robots

Los demás postulantes se dispersan buscando puntos, izuku destruía todo los robots que veía como si estuvieran hechos de escarbadientes

Rodeado de robots números dos que se lanzan hacia él, mira a lo lejos un estudiante que tiene problemas con un robot

Toma de la cabeza a dos robots con cada mano y los colisiona contra el otro, usa el montón de chatarra resultante como un mazo para terminar a los otros robots que lo rodean, lo que queda lo lanza contra el robot que molesta al chico del fondo.

-AYUDA, ALGUIEN SALVENNOS POR FAVOR- Un grupo grita en el fondo rodeado de robots

Izuku toma un cuerpo de escorpión y lo usa de ariete para salvar a los postulantes acorralados

-g-gracias, pero podía- trata de excusarse uno de ellos

-CORRAN, CORRAN, LA PRUEBA AUN NO TERMINA- grita el peliverde haciendo correr a los ex acorralados.

No sé si por miedo o porque tenía razón.

* * *

En una sala oscura, con pantallas que siguen a cada postulante el jurado ya está dando opiniones

-Un estricto tiempo límite y un vasto campo de batalla, no hay nada como ver a los jóvenes entusiasmados y utilizando sus habilidades

-La habilidad para comprender la situación, la habilidad para entrar rápidamente en acción, la habilidad para afrontar la amenaza con serenidad, y por supuesto la destreza en combate-

-Podemos medir sus habilidades fundamentales con el sistema de puntos-

-Parece que tenemos buena cosecha este año-

-Mira los nombres, tenemos a hijos de héroes de primera, villanos, y gente famosa- Dice otra

-Todavía no estamos seguros, la cosa que realmente demostrara su valor es esta- Dice dando inicio a la prueba final del Examen con un botón entre tantos otros

* * *

En el área de pruebas el suelo empieza a temblar, del suelo se alza un enorme robot envuelto en una nube de polvo

-¡El sin puntos!- Grita una chica

-¡Corran!-

Izuku seguía sin saber la función del sin puntos, ¿sería para que lo evitaran? ¿O para reunirnos para el cierre del examen?, lo más sabio seria seguir al grupo.

Pero algo llama su atención.

-¡AYUDA!- Un postulante parece estar atrapado bajo los escombros

Miro su entorno por un momento hasta que encontró una tapa de alcantarillado, levanta la tapa con una mano y apunta al sin puntos

 **JUGUERNAUT COIN**

 **(Azrael: Blizkrieg coin, para los más entendidos)**

Da varias vueltas para lanzar la tapa como un disco, la velocidad que alcanza parece la de una bala

Pero el robot cae por la embestida de otra cosa, alguien del tamaño del robot lo embiste rompiéndolo en pedazos contra un edificio

El disco de metal le da a este gigante

 **KYAA**

De la nube de polvo sale una chica rubia de ojos morados, con el cabello largo hasta la media espalda, con un corte en la mejilla derecha y un traje de heroína famosa que le queda algo grande.

-¿Qué sucede contigo?-Pregunta acusatoriamente al peliverde- Casi me sacas un ojo- Ella empieza a gritarle

\- Tú te metiste en mi tiro- se defiende Izuku

-Tu tiro interrumpía mi entrada triunfal- se queja ella

-Estas bien- Dice Izuku restándole importancia mientras intenta marcharse.

Pero se congela con las palabras que dijo la chica.

\- Voy a acusarte con los directores de que hiciste daño a otro estudiante- Grito ella.

Era una suerte que ellos estaban solos.

-N-no tenemos que llegar tan lejos- dice el peliverde con voz temblorosa

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibuja en el rostro de ella

-Ah, ¿qué vas a ser para evitar que divulgue esa información?

-Yo, emmm, te ayudo en lo que quieras

\- Bien, mi nombre es Mio takeyama, y espero que recuerdes este nombre, porque voy a ser la número uno – la malicia se mantenía incluso en su orgullosa sonrisa mientras apuntaba a lo alto con una mano.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTE.**

 **Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora.**

 **Espero que se hayan divertido y disfrutado.**

 **Azrael: Y con eso damos inicio al arco de la academia y dimos presentación a la hermanita de Mt. Lady**

 **No se lo esperaban, ¿Verdad?**

 **Devil: No se vayan sin antes darle una favoriteada y dejar un zukulento Review para que continuemos con nnuestras locas historias.**

 **No se olviden compartir esta y nuestras demás historias con sus familiares, amigos, mascotas, ect.**

 **DALE FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	10. Algo en el horizonte

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, nuestro querido público. Aquí sus amigos de TheDevilZero con un nuevo cap de este fic. Hermanito, te toca.**

 **Azrael: Aquí la historia se diversifica, pero por supuesto, sus teorías movilizan la historia con su apoyo, vamos a las reviews.**

 **Pirata: casi no hay genderblender del espantapájaros, y es mi villano favorito después de bane, por lo que la idea surgió ahí, con , pues…. Si, ella debería poder sentirte adentro incluso si se hace grande, ¿Por qué alguien trataría de entrar mientras es grande? No te demandare…si me sigues dando reviews, okno**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: las palizas a Bakugou siempre son puntos positivos para un fic, me halaga que te haya divertido, y espero que te haya gustado esa escena, porque Jonathan aún no ha empezado, Nakuda, pues… espero que pongas un ojo en él, es especial, Idda, si, fue divertido de hacer, La novia de Bakugou….eres…Un…GENIO**

 **END999: las dejo al final de cap, si no te sacian las dudas pásame un formato que te guste y lo completo para el siguiente cap, pero te recomiendo que vuelvas a leer el primer cap de este arco**

 **Nechroz: Pues sí, mataste el suspenso, pero solo era para demostrar que es igual a su hermana, oportunista hasta la medula.**

 **Devil: Bueno, esos fueron todos los reviews del cap pasado. Esperemos que hayan más ahora, sin más….**

 **AL CAP**

* * *

La mochila esta junto a la puerta, el dueño se acomoda la camisa de su uniforme escolar frente a la puerta

-¿Llevas todas tus cosas? ¿Llevas papel? ¿Pañuelos?- La madre de izuku está más nerviosa que el estudiante mismo, parado detrás de su hijo frotándose las manos con impaciencia.

-Hemos revisado la lista de útiles escolares dos veces, tengo todo- Izuku trata de calmar a su madre acercándose a ella

La diferencia de tamaño no interfiere con la ternura del abrazo, ni afecta a la despedida tacita de esta.

Miranda está esperando afuera con el uniforme impecable y una maleta de cuero que sujeta con ambas manos a la altura de la falda, mirando desde la puerta entre abierta

-Debemos irnos ahora si queremos llegar temprano- interrumpe la peli naranja en tono neutro.

El peliverde toma la mochila y se marcha mientras se la coloca al hombro, y alcanza a su amiga la cual ya había comenzado a caminar.

La madre de izuku da un largo suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta, y al darse vuelta, su vista se traba en un punto en específico.

Una foto de izuku recién nacido en brazos de ambos padres, en un marco en una pequeña mesita decorativa, junto a una pequeña caja rectangular recubierta en cuero donde yace la máscara.

-Se parece tanto a ti en tantos aspectos, estarías orgullos de él.- Dijo ella mientras se limpiaba una pequeña lagrima.- Seguramente lo estas, donde sea que estés.

* * *

El índice de aceptados por año de U.A es de uno cada trescientos, y cuatro que entran por recomendación, era una hazaña incluso para nuestro grupo de amigos aspirantes a héroes los cuales habían conseguido entrar.

Las clases tienes dieciocho alumnos, quedaron juntos por su posición similar, los otros alumnos serian una adhesión mayor al grupo encabezado por izuku. Los cuales se reunieron para entrar por primera vez juntos, y ahora se hallaban buscando su salón mirando nerviosos los relojes del edificio.

Izuku toma la perilla del salón que les corresponde y mira divertido a sus amigos que esperan que habrá la puerta

-Apostemos, ¿Quiénes creen que estarán en nuestra clase?- dijo Izuku como un presentador de programas de concurso

-El tipo que se durmió de un zapatazo - Enuncio Nakuda alzando los brazos

-Era un nerd, apuesto que no está- le discrepa Jonathan cruzándose de brazos

La puerta se abre con sutileza para no llamar la atención

-¡No pongas tus pies en el pupitre!- grito un peli azul de lentes

-¿EH? Sigue hablando, te aplastare igualmente- Le responde burlonamente Bakugou mientras acomoda sus pies sobre la mesa.

Jonathan de mala gana lanza una moneda al aire, la cual Nakuda toma victorioso para guardarla para él, probablemente para un jugo o una vida en algún juego.

Ambos detienen su discusión al ver al nuevo grupo entrar

-¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es Tenya lida, y el…- se presentó de manera instintiva el de lentes

Una expresión de asombro y asco se dibujó en su rostro al reconocer al grupo que lo noqueo, y que fueron de los mejores en el examen

-Son ustedes...- dijo en tono sombrío lida

-Construyamos puentes, no muros, mi nombre es Izuku- dice el peliverde extendiendo la mano

Ambos se dan la mano con fraternidad, pero el pasado no está olvidado.

-Vayan a otro lado si quieren jugar a los amiguitos- dijo una aburrida voz desde el piso detrás de los recién llegados

Amarillo y anillado, con olor naftalina, un bulto con rostro ojeroso y pálido habla a los estudiantes

-Este es el curso de héroes- afirma el sujeto

-Está en lo correcto señor gusano- Nakuda ya sacaba conclusiones de la naturaleza del visitante.

-El tiempo es limitado- sale de su bolsa de dormir y con un atuendo en mano- pónganse esto y salgamos afuera

-¿eres profesor?- pregunta lida extrañado por el aspecto del adulto

-soy su profesor principal, Shota Aizawa- se presenta de mala gana el pelilargo

El campo es de tierra y con mucho espacio y verde la vista, los estudiantes van en grupo vestidos con el mismo uniforme para su prueba de kosei

-¿prueba? ¿Sin orientación o bienvenida?- se escucha a alguien del fondo

-no hay tiempo para el ocio para los héroes, la magia de esta escuela es la libertad para las tradiciones, y para ejercer las clases- responde el profesor

Los alumnos cruzan miradas incapaces de responder

-deberían estar acostumbrados a esto, una prueba de siete fases de aptitud física sin kosei, veremos como lo hacen con kosei

Algunos se lamentan en silencio, otros se impacientan por empezar

-Bakugo, ¿Cuál fue tu mejor resultado en lanzamiento de softball?

\- 67 metros- dice Bakugo no muy convencido

-usa tu kosei

Pasa a un círculo blanco con una pelota en la mano listo para empezar la prueba

Se prepara por un momento y apunta

-MUEREEE!

La pelota sale a una velocidad importante hasta perderse de vista

La cara del peliverde se estiro como cuando olemos algo desagradable

-750 metros, ¿quien sigue?- el profesor trata de agilizar la clase

\- se ve divertido

-¡podemos usarlos tanto como queramos!

-¿Divertido?- interrumpe el profesor en tono severo

La multitud calla

-El último estudiante de las pruebas físicas será expulsado por no tener potencial, así será divertido- dice con su horrible sonrisa

Esto podría ser un problema para Izuku, el tiempo con venom es limitado, le garantizan la victoria en las primeras pruebas, pero será suerte lo que lo salvara cuando se le acabe el tiempo, no conoce los koseis de los demás estudiantes, no puede arriesgarse a ser remontado en las pruebas

Prueba uno: 50 metros planos

Un robot al lado de la pista dirige la prueba, y con monótona voz da inicio

Lida toma la clara ventaja con 3.04 segundos, kosei: engine, motores en las piernas que mejoran el desempeño al correr

Tsuyu asui, con 5.58 segundos, Kosei: todas las habilidades de una rana

Uraraka Ochako, con 7,15 segundos es vencida con los 5,49 segundos de ojiro Mashirao

El siguiente turno era de Miranda crane y Jonathan

Miranda logro 6,52, su kosei no le ayuda en esta prueba, no así Jonathan que al poder volar logra 3,56 con facilidad

Le seguían Izuku y Bakugou

*listos, fuera*

Ambos salen disparados cuando Bakugou usa su kosei

Usando las explosiones de impulso toma una clara ventaja de 4,13 venciendo al peliverde que ya había dosificado los puntajes mentalmente para vencer sin quedarse sin venom

El deseo de presumir su victoria de Bakugou era de esperarse, pero sabía que no le convenía presumir en una prueba física contra el Hijo de Bane

Prueba dos: fuerza de agarre

El agarre seria medido con pequeñas maquinas que median la tensión con una manija

Shoji toma una fuerte ventaja con un agarre de 250 kg

-¿eres un gorila?, ¿un pulpo?- dice Hanta viendo los resultados de Shoji

¿Profesor, podría darnos más de esas máquinas?- pregunta Izuku seguido de Nakuda

-¿Cuál es el problema?- desconfía el maestro

-probamos con vario pero… la manija se rompe antes que la maquina saque un resultado exacto- añada Nakuda mostrando a varias de esas máquinas en el suelo rotas

Con una expresión seria les da una maquina a cada uno y se queda expectante

-hagámoslo lento- dice Izuku a Nakuda

Ambas maquinas se rompen en el pico de presión de los estudiantes, el último número que dio antes de romperse rondaba la tonelada antes de ascender por encima de su capacidad

Prueba tres: salto largo

Un robot al lado de un banco de arena da la señal, el primero fue el chico laser

Luego Bakugou con sus explosiones acompañándolo

Jonathan levita despreocupado sobre la arena

El siguiente es Izuku, prepara una pista especialmente larga y corre como locomotora apunto de embestir, salta con facilidad a pesar de su peso

Pero los resultados no importan, Tsuyu y Nakuda se robaron el desafio

Prueba cuatro: repeticiones laterales

No hay competición, mineta coloca sus esferas en cada extremo de la pista logrando repeticiones instantáneas a velocidades vertiginosas

Prueba seis: lanzamiento de Balón

Nakuda se prepara, activa el full cowl, toma aire y separa los pies

 **FIIUSSHHHH**

El balón se pierde entre las nubes

El peliverde toma otra pelota confiado y toma del hombro a Nakuda indicándole que era su turno

-Te falta técnica- dice el peliverde en burla colocándose en posición de lanzador de bala olímpico

Las vendas del profesor Aizawa envolvieron la muñeca que sostenía la pelota

-No creas que no reconozco ese kosei- Dice en un tono de indiferencia actuada el profesor

-Dios los crea y ellos se juntan- Responde el peliverde con soberbia

-No creas recibirás trato especial por tu apellido, eso va para todos- El profesor elevo la voz con la última frase

-La sangre guerrera no gana guerras, pero siempre llama a la espada, y está a la guerra- El tono de voz de Izuku cambio totalmente, casi era la de otra persona

 **FIUSHHH**

El tiro era más veloz y más preciso que el de su amigo, izuku sale del círculo y pasa al lado del profesor para entregarle sus vendas que seguían en su brazo

Su lanzamiento fue el mejor, 956,9 metros

-Me ofendería que bajen la dificultad por mi apellido, y creo que los demás piensan igual- dice el heredero del venom mostrando que recibe el apoyo de sus compañeros

Vio en cada alumno la misma mirada que estaba buscando, retoños de heroes

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro del profesor, había potencial en este grupo, y con trabajo podrían ser la mejor promoción que hayan preparado en mucho tiempo

Los resultados del resto de las pruebas fueron parecidos, los resultados finales fueron

Izuku D. Midoriya

Momo Yaoyorozo

Todoroki shouto

Mineta en el último lugar

-por cierto, mentía con respecto a la expulsión, necesitaba que compitan con todo lo que tienen

\- Era de esperarse si lo piensas- dijo Momo

Las opiniones se cruzan y mezclan, pero pocas son las que aprueban esta mentira

-Está mintiendo, se le nota en la cara - Le susurra Miranda al oído al peliverde

-¿Puedes oler el miedo o algo así?- Dijo extrañado con la nueva habilidad de su amiga. Mientras hacia lo posible por controlar ese cosquilleo que le producía el aliento de su amiga en el oído.

-Mi nariz sensible a las feromonas que se excretan en una situación de miedo como lo haría un perro, pero no es necesario en esta ocasión, su cara es la de alguien que tiene miedo a que descubran su secreto – Dijo como si fuera simple, como se esperaría de la sucesora del Espantapájaros

* * *

Aizawa cruza por una parte alejada donde All might estaba observando todo

-¡Aizawa mentiroso!- acusa el símbolo de la paz

-All might, ¿estabas viendo? ¿Te sobra tanto tiempo?- el profesor trata de desviar la mirada

-¡El año pasado expulsaste una clase entera por juzgarla sin potencial! ¡JA!, viste su potencial y te tragaste tus palabras

-Tienen potencial, veremos si tienen suficiente como para estudiar aquí- respondió secamente mientras se marchaba

-La grandeza espera por cada uno de ellos, algunos incluso les corre por las venas, yo lo sé, todos lo sabrán, aun cuando no quieras admitirlo- dijo All might para si

* * *

Cuando sonó el timbre todos se retiran a sus hogares

Izuku se alejaba de la escuela cuando Miranda le corta el paso

-Izu-kun, necesito hablar en privado contigo- Dijo en tono severo

-Que sea mañana, lo discutiremos con un café- El sujeto no parecía afectarle la seriedad del tema

-¿Cómo una cita?¿no hemos tenido citas desde…- la peli naranja se sonrojo por un segundo hasta que volvió a la normalidad para concentrarse en la conversación

-Solo será una cita si quieres que lo sea - Retrocedió Izuku al ver que esa época seguía fresca.

Ella asintió

-Tenemos que hablar sobre el juicio de Salem y…

-El venom y lo que puedo hacer con el- Siguió izuku al comprender la situación.

Ella lo miro de manera analítica y algo emocionada.

-Podrías llegar al nivel de tu padre, o incluso All might- dice Miranda.

El peliverde la miro sorprendido.

-¿Crees que soy más fuerte que mi padre?

-Eres el usuario de Venom más poderoso que hay- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Izuku soltó una risa seca

-Soy el único, que es diferente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(Azrael: Pongan... A FATHERS ARMS BY MIRACLE OF SOUND)**

En una prisión de centro américa, situada en una isla, se gobierna con puño de hierro o se es gobernado. En lo más profundo, donde el sol no toca, donde el mar se come a los débiles por las noches, un prisionero medita en sonora y metálica respiración, como hace todos los días, pero algo diferente se mueve en su celda, en su sangre.

Se levanta con calma, su piel esta tensa, sus músculos parecen estar a punto de rasgar su piel, la cual se tiñe de morado.

La puerta de su celda se quiebra en pedazos, sale con paso firme hacia los guardias del pabellón.

Estos se acercan para atacarlo pero mueren en el acto cuando el prisionero toma sus cabezas y las exprime como una uva.

Los guardias se amontonan en su entorno, tratando de ganarle con sus números. Los demás prisioneros vitorean en sus celdas, enérgicos al ver la sangre de sus carceleros.

Los pasillos de todos los pabellones estallaron en gritos tanto de reclusos como de guardias.

Mientras más peleaba se volvía más rápido y letal, los guardias que empujaba contra las rejas de las celdas eran destrozados, así mismo las propias rejas.

La rebelión de un solo hombre parece incansable, el destello morado de sus músculos es aun visible a pesar de estar bañado en sangre.

Toma al último guardia del cuello y con la otra mano toma su mandíbula y jala hasta que se sale de lugar de un tiron, la revuelta aumenta su número vertiginosamente, pronto casi toda la prisión está gritando en rabia.

El luchador avanza por el centro de los pasillos con el caos diseminándose a su alrededor.

Como domino, pabellón por pabellón, guardia por guardia, caen al paso del luchador y su creciente horda de reos, que empiezan a usar sus Quirks formando un caos variopinto

Los guardias apenas pueden mantener una simple excusa de formación defensiva en la última puerta del último pabellón. Luego de esto, nada los detendría…

Una puerta de hierro lanzada como un disco rompe la formación defensiva y parte de la pared, al igual que a varios guardias.

La nube de polvo creada por el daño forma un caos del cual esta bestia es rey, todos lo que estén en su contra mueren sin saber de dónde vino el golpe siquiera.

Los reclusos corren en los pasillos como una marea humana, inundando la prisión

Explosiones, fuego, grito y el caos acompaña a la firme marcha del oscuro libertador. Los destellos morados se mueven con soltura en su pecho descubierto cubierto en sangre

Sus golpes y cortadas se cierran con rapidez mientras avanza sin voltear en los pasillos. Las rejas son cartón para él, el concreto es barro, los huesos, fideos crudos.

El equipo antidisturbios hace lo que puede en los patios, protegerse como animales heridos, el orden es un lujo inalcanzable ahora. Cada parte de la prisión es tomada, armería, cafetería, enfermería, dormitorios.

Los gritos de auxilio no vencen a las olas rompiendo contra las rocas de la base de la prisión.

Nuestro guerrillero tiene una parada que hacer antes…

Se dirige a la oficina del director de la prisión, cualquier defensa es inútil ahora. Los prisioneros atraviesan las murallas, unos buscan botes, otros nadaran, la prisión ya no existe más, solo un montón de ruinas.

El luchador rompe cada puerta que este en su camino al vientre de la bestia, el gobernaba ahora y tomaría su sangrienta corona del débil rey de este infierno. Porque si vas a enfrentarte a Satán, es mejor que seas el más fuerte del inframundo.

El luchador está fuerte que levanta con una sola mano a un guardia, para usarlo de ariete contra una puerta, el guardia hizo un crujido antes de romper la puerta.

Los pocos soldados que quedan forman una línea ante la puerta del director, cargan sus armas, apuntan a la puerta, las luces tiemblan con minutos por un golpe del libertador de media noche.

El director espera parado detrás de su escritorio, con un papel en su temblorosa mano.

Mira por las cámaras como lo pierde todo.

.

.

.

.

Una nube de humo cubre al luchador entrante en la habitación, su momento había llegado, el de renacer. No se puede ver nada, pero no necesita la vista, se oyen golpes, disparos y gritos.

El foco de la habitación muere cuando un pedazo de escombro impacta contra ella.

La oscuridad deja a la imaginación la muerte de los guardias a manos del luchador.

Un disparo rompe el siguiente foco.

Los sonidos empeoran, los huesos crujen ruidosamente, el reflejo de la sangre es aun visible con la poca iluminación.

Un cadáver arrojado rompe otro foco

El avance de las sombras no deja disparar a los de la última línea, apuntan impotentes al horror

Se rompe el último foco.

Se escucha una respiración profunda

.

.

.

Como una bestia arremete contra la puerta, los guardias vuelan como víctimas de una explosión.

Los guardias apenas pueden mantenerse en pie, su enemigo, es demasiado rápido, demasiado salvaje, una máquina de matar.

Levanta al escritorio con una mano y lo arroja para estar frente al director de la prisión, lo toma del cuello y lo levanta hasta la altura de sus ojos.

En solo horas, destruyo la prisión que lo había atormentado por tanto tiempo, los guardias eran encerrados, los botes robados, la prisión que lo había formado como una bestia, lo vio crecer pero sobre todo, lo moldeo.

Él era Pain.

Hijo de peña dura, el rey de hombres, el gusano que trascendió a señor de la guerra con sangre y barro, y ahora derramaría esa furia con el resto del mundo.

El director de la prisión cae muerto dejando el papel en manos de su asesino, que miraba este como un obstáculo digno de ser pasado.

La foto era de Bane, su siguiente oponente

Demostraría al mundo que él es el mejor usuario del Venom, y así, llegaría a su forma final.

Un helicóptero recién encendido lo espera en el techo del edificio, una mano se extiende para que suba

-¿A dónde ahora?- dijo el piloto

-japon- dijeron dos al unísono

Uno de ellos era Pain, el otro tenía un parche, y un conteo de asesinatos similar al de Pain, MUSCULAR, el respondía a ese nombre, y acompañaría a este en su viaje a Japón

* * *

 **HOJAS DE PERSONAJE**

 **IZUKU D. MIDORIYA**

 **Kosei: venom (una sustancia que recorre la sangre que aumente las capacidades físicas por tiempo limitado)**

 **Apariencia: ojos verdes oscuro (brillante con el venom), cabello erizado verde con un mechón de verde limón en el lado derecho, fornido**

 **Personalidad: confiado, serio, líder nato**

 **Relaciones principales: Bane (Padre), Inko midoriya(madre), Miranda crane(shipeo) Jhonatán Strong(amigo de la infancia) Nakuda Soga( compañero de entrenamiento) All might ( mentor)**

 **Lore: hijo de Bane, su Kosei era excesivamente débil hasta que fue fortaleciéndose con entrenamiento, luego su fuerza aumento de golpe en situaciones desconocidas**

MIRANDA CRANE

Kosei: gas del miedo( puede exhalar un potente gas que genera miedo en quien lo respire, puede inundar un área o lanzarlo a presión para afectar a una sola persona, además de oler y detectar el miedo de otros)

Apariencia: cabello naranja hasta la media espalda, ojos verdes, líneas en la boca donde pasa e gas

Personalidad: seria, inteligente, kuudere

Relaciones principales: Izuku (shipeo), Jhonathan crane (espantapájaros)(tío)

Lore: con la capacidad de generar miedo en otros con un soplido, se empeñó a convertirse en héroe para demostrar que el kosei no importa, la persona si, conoció a Izuku de niños pero su relación íntima no empezó hasta hace poco

 **NAKUDA SOGA**

 **Kosei: One for all**

 **Apariencia: ojos miel, cabello blanco por arriba y negro por los lados (inversa a como tienen los adultos mayores)**

 **Personalidad: noble, tonto pero amigable**

 **Relaciones principales: All might (mentor) Hachi(mascota), desconocido()**

 **Lore: recibió el one for all a pedido de Izuku por la pureza de corazón y su nobleza, su motivación personal y familia son un misterio**

JHONATHAN STRONG

Kosei: Espectre( le permite atravesar paredes y volar a baja altura siempre que mantenga la respiración, puede imitar voces que ya haya oído)

Apariencia: cabello y ojos cafés, fornido pero pobre en comparación de Izuku

Personalidad: leal, don juan, extrovertido

Relaciones principales: Izuku (amigo de la infancia) Jaxon( padre)

Lore:

Hijo del héroe LIHON y la famosa actora de doblaje Yuriko Strong, decide convertirse en héroe siguiendo los pasos de su padre, y acompañar los de su mejor amigo Izuku, espera encontrar muchas chicas a las que conquistar en el proceso

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Bueno, esperamos que eso les haya gustado y esto sería todo por esta actualización.**

 **DALE FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**

 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**  
 **BYE**


	11. En lo profundo del ser

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, nuestro querido público. Aquí su amigo Devil haciendo de maestro de ceremonias.**

 **Te encargo el resto, hermanito.**

 **Azrael: Gracias, ahora. Primero que nada…**

 **Esperaba más revuelo con Pain y Muscular juntos, pero bueno**

 **Pasemos a las reviews…**

 **ELKIKE: es la misma en aspecto y esencia, pero las diferencias más notables llegaran más adelante, después de todo, es la mujer que enamoro a Bane**

 **Viruz pirata: si te gustan las chicas cuando te duplican en tamaño es un gusto tuyo, Pain no es hijo de Bane, es el Bane de este mundo, tengo planes para Miranda, la hice con mucho esmero, espero cumpla tus expectativas, planeo un fic donde mineta recibirá un destino acorde a sus intenciones**

 **ChaosGodInfinity: lemon fuera de cámaras? No es mala idea, Izuku tiene potencial para empatar a All might , pero no está ni cerca de lo que se va a convertir cuando alcance su verdadero potencial**

 **END999: Muchas gracias, espero que disfrutes el camino que le dare**

 **Colmillo de Acero: Me alegro que esperes mi historia**

 **Recuerden que lo que más me motiva a escribir son las reviews, por lo que pido que no sean tímidos y den su opinión o sus ideas, o lo que quieran, no juzgamos.**

 **AL CAP**

* * *

Un cielo celeste gentil, ni una sola nube o un sol abrazador, tan solo una que otra brisa del sur que se lleva las hojas o un periódico tirado, en resumen un clima verdaderamente agradable.

La conversación seria fue llevada por los vientos desde una pareja, pero todo lo demás en esta cita entre dos amigos muy cercanos era bastante relajada.

El vestido con una camiseta roja grisáceo debajo de un abrigo verde que parecía de un piloto de avión por las solapas y los bolsillos, pantalones vaqueros, y zapatos deportivos más usados de lo que aparentan, mirando al reloj con mirada perdida mientras juega con la cuchara de su café con su enorme mano derecha

Ella regresa del baño, el pelo vagamente recogido en una coleta que va en su hombro derecho, falda azul oscuro hasta las rodillas, muy largo como para mostrar nada, pero susceptible a las brisas que recorren la ciudad, un suéter naranja sin cuello y las mangas hasta la base de los pulgares, y medias largas y de un profundo negro del que el reflejo de la luz se vuelve gris, caminando con seguridad, pues no tenía tacones

La conversación oscilaba entre dos temas, la calidad del café, aunque no hayan visitado otros Cafés aparte de este, y posibles visitas con los demás a un restaurante o similar

La idea de traer a otros a este mismo café nunca cruzo sus mentes, su pequeño espacio, su no tan sigiloso secreto, no hablaban de eso, pero todos lo sabían, y era mejor así

Bailaban entre los temas de conversación y los recuerdos hasta que uno toco el tema central de la velada, que ya no era una velada, sino una junta de directivos

-Quiero dejar en claro mi punto de vista, no tengo problema con la idea que lo tengas, es cuando lo que me preocupa- dice ella en tono autoritario

-Repasemos los puntos clave de esto, por supuesto no hablo de usarlo todos los días, hablo de Emergenci…

-Exacto, definiremos cuando es una emergencia acorde a usarlo

La conversación transcurre con cierta confidencialidad con los detalles, pero el recuerdo es fresco entre los dos, hace un año más o menos

Izuku y Miranda tenían un acaramelado romance que ellos consideraban secreto, todo parecía normal hasta donde se puede ver

Miranda siempre escondió el hecho de que su quirk le proporciona un pequeño problema, su aliento, café, ajo, cebollas, lo que sea solo puede nivelar el aterrador aroma que ella esconde

Miedo puro, como un ser de fantasía su soplido devolverá a la vida los terrores de la infancia más tierna

Esto no suele notarse por las mentas que ella consume con un ímpetu de fumador empedernido

Pero ese día ella había sido descuidada…

* * *

Se encontraban en la puerta de la residencia Crane, Izuku estaba por marcharse cuando la peli naranja lo detiene tomándolo de la mano

Las mejillas de ambos se sonrojan en un suspiro, la idea de detenerse desaparece como estrella fugaz

El beso inicia de sorpresa, la postura de ambos es incomoda, un beso tibio, pero se calienta como los labios se enrojecen por la sangre que se les sube a la cabeza

Las manos de él pasan a acariciar el cuello de la Miranda, se pegan más el uno al otro

Sienten el latido del otro, su respiración

Respirar el aliento de tu amada puede ser algo muy íntimo, romántico, hasta sexy, pero ¿Qué sucede que él no lo disfruta?

Sus labios ahora saben a hielo, queman y pican, no puede respirar, se ahoga en terror

El aliento es acido, trata de tomar aire con arcadas involuntarias ella insiste y le muerde los labios, estaba poseída por el momento

El tambalea y cae de espaldas con la cara pálida y muerta, con miedo gaseoso saliendo de los pulmones, escucha borrosamente a su amada que lo llama, se va

El aroma a quemado lo despierta, el dolor lo concientiza de lo sucedido

Estaba solo, en un páramo desolado y gris por la lluvia de ceniza, sin pasto o hojas verdes, solo troncos muertos colocados a la misma distancia unos de otros con una poderosa neblina que no deja ver a más de tres metros, medida exacta en que estaba cada árbol

Como un faro en la oscuridad, un tronco muerto rodeado de la siluetas de otros iguales a le cruzando la neblina

El camina hacia una dirección, lo que el llama norte, pues no ve ni sol, o estrellas, o luna, solo gris

Cada vez que cruza se encuentra con lo que el llama un árbol idéntico, no puede comprobarlo, pues cuando se acerca a uno pierde de vista a otro

Camina por lo que él considera horas, los nervios lo vencen gradualmente hasta que decide luchar

Coloca su abrigo lleno de ceniza en una rama con aspecto resistente, solo para comprobar que no se volvió loco

Camina hacia la derecha con la vista fija en el abrigo hasta que cruza la niebla, donde en el árbol más cercano ata el cordón de su zapato, y repite el proceso hacia la izquierda, donde había venido

Nada, su abrigo no estaba

Ya se había enfrentado a los viajes del gas del miedo antes, siempre se puede vencer resolviendo el acertijo ignorando el miedo que este genere

Pero no había acertijo, solo se volvería loco, debía hacer algo, lo que más miedo le produzca

Podría seguir caminando hasta encontrar algo, destruir los arboles a su paso para mapear la zona, necesitaba moverse, pues el silencio le empezaba a incomodar, podía oír el zumbido de sus oídos con demasiado detalle

El piso ceniciento amortiguaba sus pisadas hasta hacerlas insonoras, la lluvia de ceniza lo deja de un gris uniforme

No escuchaba nada desde un buen rato, o veía un color que no sea un repugnante gris pálido, o sentía el dolor en las manos que lo habían despertado, o sentía sed, nada

Tomo una respiración profunda para calmarse, pero no oír el aire entrar lo altero aún más

Con locura en los ojos se fijó en el tronco, ya no sabía cual

Araño la muerta corteza con desesperación, solo sacaba ceniza, no escuchaba nada, solo veía gris, solo podía sentir dolor o su mente agrietándose como vidrio en silencio

Ahí se rompió, cayó al piso rendido, era su fin, no le quedaban respuestas

 **TAP TAP**

Pisadas, las escuchaba, era su salvación, la pesadilla había acabado, podría hablar, ver colores, sentir

La idea le encanto hasta que recordó que el no estaba perdido en un bosque de ceniza

Estaba perdido en lo más profundo de su mente, ¿Qué podía ser eso que venía?

El efecto podía haber pasado y estaba regresando lentamente en sí, siendo salvado por algún guardián subconsciente

O podía ser la manifestación de su rendición y era la muerte que venía a reclamarlo

En el plano psicológico es tan débil o quizá más que cualquiera, el venom no lo ayudara, ¿podría plantar cara a semejante ser?

La silueta no cambiaba de su estado borroso, ¿estaba quieta? ¿Mirándolo? ¿Esperando?

La idea de que sea un ser gigante también la proceso, incluso desde la distancia lo puede ver, pero como algo de su tamaño, pero entonces… ¿se acercaba? ¿Se alejaba?

Las maquinaciones de su mente lo sobrepasaban, en completo silencio, completamente ceniciento, en completa histeria

Sabía que eventualmente iría hacia la figura buscando el fin de esto, sea la solución o no

La figura apareció una vez que él se rindió, cuando el miedo ya lo envolvía, por lo que ir con eso sería rendirse, pedir clemencia a la mente, romper la tela que constituye su sanidad

Espero con la mirada fija, desafiar a la silueta le causaba terror, podría ser la solución, pero no estaba seguro, todo le causaba terror a ese punto

La funesta idea surgió

Embestiría la silueta, saldría de su círculo de polvo como fuere

Se colocó en posición para correr, su tiro de salida seria el miedo paralizándolo

El aire se le hizo frio, los músculos flácidos, el corazón a punto de explotar

Corre con decisión, pero el miedo lo persigue aun, pues no pudo hacer un grito de guerra

 **TUM**

El golpe en su hombro es duro, chocó con otro árbol, no se mueve de su posición, abrazado al objeto, con la cabeza baja, los ojos cerrados, petrificado, no hallara la salida

Una mano se posa en su espalda

Su pesadilla no conocería fin, ahora le aterra solo abrir los ojos, o moverse, o respirar

Reunió todo su coraje para abrir un ojo

Botas, unas familiares

Pantalones, familiares

Abrió sus manos, cuero, de un abrigo, uno muy familiar, uno que no pensó que volvería a sentir en el torso de nadie

-Lo hiciste bien, el hombre valiente no es que no tiene miedo, sino el que lo conquista- la gruesa voz sonaba especialmente feliz

* * *

 **HAAAAAAA**

Izuku se levanta del suelo tosiendo, sintiendo como todo vuelve, el sonido, el calor, los colores

Los familiares y vecinos de Miranda lo rodean, lo ayudan a pararse, pero su vista está centrada en otro punto

En el retrovisor de un auto estacionado ve su reflejo, se acerca con la mirada clavada en eso

Ve su rostro en detalle, la misma nariz, los mismos labios, la piel, pero los ojos, tienen un brillo especial ahora, como esmeraldas sucias, y su pelo, un mechón, ese mechón es demasiado verde

Exactamente sobre el ojo derecho, un mechón de cabello color verde limón, del mismo color que el Venom

Acerca su mano al espejo en la que corre venom para comparar los colores

 **CRISS**

Solo una caricia basto para romper el cristal, no había duda, lo hizo con un dedo y por accidente

Sus poderes habían sido aumentados por la experiencia cercana a la muerte

Y desde ese día no lo volvió a usar, usaría el venom a la capacidad que acostumbra, pero el venom que ese día obtuvo prometió guardarlo para una emergencia, no sabía cuánto era el aumento de poder, o el culatazo de este, pero lo guardaría junto a su secreto deseo de una tragedia para usarlo

Cuando se lo conto a Miranda ambos acordaron guardar el secreto, y de la misma conversación el nombre surgió

 **Brave Venom**

* * *

El recuerdo pasó, volvemos a la conversación del café

Izuku ya no escucha a su amada, el recuerdo le trajo el valor que necesita

Extiende su mano hasta ponerla sobre la de Miranda, ella la saca deprisa el coloca su mano hacia arriba, como pidiendo algo

-Ya paso un año, estoy bien, tu control del gas mejoro mucho, y ya sabemos que puedes llegar a ese punto- dice el con gentileza

Ella extiende su mano hacia a dé el, lentamente entrelazan los dedos

Sus ojos se encuentran, la chispa jamás murió, ahora puede crecer y ser la hoguera que desea ser.

Cerca de allí en el mismo café.

Una hermosa niña, de ojos morados, rubia, sentada con las piernas cruzadas, con un periódico en manos, más para ocultar la cara que para leer

-Desde que las clases empezaron me has ignorado como si nada, pero yo sé que te mueres por ser mi leal sirviente- dice ella con convicción asesina en la voz

Observa con impaciencia el susodicho café, sabe que es cuestión de tiempo que haga una interrup… ¿entrada triunfal en medio de la cita ajena?

La cicatriz en su mejilla la reprocha por no poder poner al peliverde bajo sus pies, hacerlo rogar porque lo deje besar sus pies como el perro que es

-HE, TU, TU ERES LA CHICA QUE CRECE QUE SE CREE LA GRAN COSA- escucha de su derecha, la vos que menos le interesa del salón de clases

Bakugou, con un solo comentario rompió el sigilo de la rubia, fue grosero con ella, y demostró su poca habilidad con las damas

-CALLATE! IDIOT..¡- grita ella hasta que la atención la hace taparse su propia boca

El susodicho peliverde es llamado por esto, mirando desde la ventanilla

El está mirándola, debe disimular lo que hacía, rápido

 **MUACK**

Un acalorado beso al explosivo, sí, eso bastara

Izuku mira con dulzura a la recién formada pareja y continúa con su cita

-¿Qué mierda intentas zorra?- responde este separándola de un empujón

Ella saborea los restos del beso en sus labios, picante y dulce, sabe bien

-necesito darle celos a Izuku para que sea mío, serás mi novio de mentiras- dice ella en fingida indiferencia

-no sé cómo eran las cosas en tu antiguo colegio, pero yo…- la voz de Bakugou ya no sonaba tan decidida como antes

Ella escapa corriendo, ella no se lo pregunto, se lo ordeno

El queda en silencio por un segundo

Saborea sus labios

Le gusta

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Antes que nada pueden que haya una diferencia en la forma de escritura, esto se debe a que Azrael lo hiso todo por sí mismo y yo casi no intervine.**

 **Creo que la diferencia de escritura es algo notoria.**

 **Bueno, hermanito. ¿Algo más que decir?**

 **Azrael: Solo que dejen un review y sigan esta historia.**

 **Nos vemos**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW  
SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS  
BYE**


	12. Chapter 12

**Devil: Muy buenas a todos, mi querido público, aquí su amigo Devil junto con TheDevilZero Team les traemos un nuevo cap de esta historia.**

 **Azrael: lamento la tardanza, pero alguien no quería subirlo.*Mira a Devil intensamiente***

 **Devil: Surgieron… cosas, si cosas *Finge ignorancia***

 **Azrael: Bueno, no los entretenemos mas y vamos con el fic.**

* * *

Nada mejor que empezar las clases con un soleado y despejado cielo casi abrazador, casi sin viento, pero con entusiasmo en el aire

En la clase 1-A de la más prestigiosa escuela de héroes las clases aun no inician, los alumnos hablan de sus experiencias y hablan de temas varios

El Profesor entro silenciando a toda la clase con el sonido de la puerta, ningún alumno molestaría en clase sabiendo que pueden ser expulsados, y más con un profesor gatillo fácil

Su saludo fue casi como un susurro soñoliento, a diferencia de los alumnos que respondieron a coro de grito ahogado

Coloca fajos de hojas en las mesas más cercanas a él, obviamente para que se distribuyeran

-Escuchen con atención porque no lo voy a repetir, esta es una escuela de héroes, y como escuela tendrán clases típicas junto a sus clases necesarias para ser héroes

El papel era su horario de clases, tenían cosas típicas como inglés o historia, y a su vez clases interesantes como leyes y "regulación de héroes" o "ciencia sobre los koseis"

-Eso es todo por hoy, esperen a Mic para su clase de inglés- el profesor oscuro se marcho con la misma espontaneidad con la que vino

La clase de inglés no era diferente de una clase de colegio típico, ni siquiera más difícil, aunque eso es vago, sabiendo que Izuku habla varios idiomas con fluidez gracias a su padre

Pero con un rápido vistazo a los rostros de los demás alumnos la respuesta es la misa

Que normal, que mediocre, que aburrido, que normal

Los insultos y gritos de furia explotaban en la mente del rubio explosivo, pero no negaban la opinión popular

Con la llamada de la campana fueron a la cafetería donde son recibidos por Lunch Rush, el Pro héroe cocinero

Izuku y miranda comen juntos como siempre, se intercambian los platos que uno había comprado a otro, esto porque a ella le apenaba que la mirasen con su carne encebollada con salsa de ajo, así que a ojos de los demás ella comería los filetes de pescado del peliverde

La ultima clase del día seria entrenamiento básico para héroes

La clase estaba expectante del profesor, la voz lo delato antes de entrar

-estoy..- se escuchó como si tomara aire mientras lo decía

-ENTRANDO POR LA PUERTA COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL- dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando en un solo movimiento

-ES ALL MIGHT!- se escuchó al unísono

Ondeando una capa azul como el cielo, el pecho rojo como metal vivo cortado con líneas blancas puras como la nieva, con las glorias pasadas en los hombros y en el aroma y los destellos del traje, de la edad de plata, Tsuyu lo presenta de manera inconsciente

-Enseño entrenamiento básico para héroes, como el nombre lo dice, lo básico para ser héroe, casi todas las unidades serán parecidas así que ¡Vamos a ello!

Lo primero es ¡entrenamiento de combate! Y para eso están..

¡Trajes a la medida y a los pedidos enviados por ustedes antes de clases! ¡Cámbiense y vallan al campo beta!

El símbolo de la paz esperaba a los estudiantes en el centro del territorio, cerca de la puerta del mismo, se le unen los estudiantes en sus trajes de héroes

-Comenzar por las apariencias es bueno!- los recibe All might

Los alumnos están embelesados por sus propias imágenes, como un sueño que ahora es tangible y suave al tacto

-Atentos bigotes, a partir de ahora son héroes, todos lucen genial, ¿preparados para empezar?- dijo con mayor entusiasmo el símbolo de la paz

Un aire de conocido lo envolvía, el aspecto de nuevo lo volvía hipnotizaste, la ausencia de mascara, lo volvía real, un ser humano, no una leyenda devuelta a la tierra

Negro y gris, plástico y metal en una simbiosis resistente y elástica, interrumpida por líneas verde grisáceo que delinean el negro y el gris en el torso y los brazos para terminar en la mascara

 **(Es el atuendo base de Bane en injustice 2)**

Un traje muy similar al de su padre, como siempre había querido, pero la máscara le incomodaba, demasiado grande, como para alguien más, incluso si fue hecha para el

La sola idea de usarla le parecía demasiado pronto, sin concurso, sin el debido respeto

La guarda en el bolsillo con cuidado y vergüenza, solo con el traje completo puede usar las ventajas del atuendo, pero es un bien que va a prescindir

Se queda mirando los trajes de los demás, son tan coloridos y extravagantes que no sabe quién es el descolocado

Vestida con una gabardina café oscuro hasta las rodillas con capucha algo roída, con una especia de pistolera que pasa por encima del busto, con un mono negro debajo de su gabardina y pistolera, un cinturón a la altura de las caderas que combinan con las botas altas y estas con el abrigo. La mitad inferior de su rostro está cubierta por una máscara de gas que conecta a unos pequeños contenedores de gas en sus pistoleras.

Se saca la máscara de gas de brillante metal de la boca por el aroma a nuevo y a químicos

-Podre estar en desacuerdo con mi tío, pero este atuendo es el mejor para este kosei- dice con cierta decepción.

-el curso de héroes es lo mejor-dijo mineta

Esto lo dijo dándole la espalda a izuku, que despreocupadamente puso su pie en el centro de la espalda de mineta para una patada espartana frontal, haciendo que el enano salga volando como si fuera un juguete.

El pequeño se estrella contra una pared y se pegó unos segundos antes de caer al suelo. Luego levanta el instante como desafiante hasta que noto que su agresor lo superaba por casi un metro y decenas de kilos en musculo

-MUY BIEN, ES HORA DE EMPEZAR- dijo All might

-SENSEI- Interrumpió Iida

El peliazul de lentes vestia con traje de cuerpo completo con aspecto entre una fusión de caballero y un auto de carreras, esto se vio con detalles de tubos de escape de un Hot rod

-Este es el lugar donde tuvimos nuestro examen de ingreso, ¿tendremos batallas urbanas de nuevo?

El rubio le respondió rápidamente.

-Avanzaremos más deprisa, lo más común es que los villanos elijan lugares cerrados, por lo que iniciaremos con eso, se dividirán en grupos de dos y harán de villanos y héroes en combate cerrado- explicó el símbolo de la paz

-¿Sin entrenamiento básico?- pregunto tsuyu

\- Este es el entrenamiento básico- le respondió Jonathan

Las preguntas crecieron como la espuma, muchas de ellas más allá de la capacidad de responder de su interlocutor

-Responderé todas sus preguntas- dice sacando unos papeles del bolsillo

El mítico héroe de la paz usaba un guion para no perderse de ningún punto, ya sea por amor a los detalles o falta de memoria.

-Bien, la situación es que los villanos escondieron una bomba en uno de los pisos del edificio y los héroes trataran de desactivarla, para ganar el desafío los héroes tienen que atrapar a los villanos o capturar la bomba, los villanos la protegerán de los héroes- leyó el símbolo de la paz en voz alta

Una situación trillada, perfecta para entrenamiento, aunque los alumnos les dolían la falta de creatividad

-como no siempre se puede elegir un compañero ideal, los equipos serán al azar- continuo el héroe

\- con vista al futuro y a la practicidad, las clases de la UA son las mejores sin el más mínimo lugar a duda- Concluyo Iida casi extasiado

-¿Cuál es el problema de este sujeto?- dijo en voz baja Jonathan

All might armo los equipos con la ayuda de una ruleta, y así los órdenes de enfrentamiento

Izuku y Mio

Shoji y Todoroki

Momo y Jhonathan

Katsuki y Miranda

Un grito de gloria que fulminado por una fingida indiferencia de parte de la rubia cambia tamaño

-Sí, sé que puede ser algo incómodo que tu pareja sea tu compañero, tuvimos suerte- dice Izuku con complicidad

Su inocencia podría confundirse con estupidez, pero eso lo hacía más lindo a ojos de ella

-Sí, suerte- responde ella secamente

El primer enfrentamiento seria entre el equipo A y el equipo D, las parejas alternadas por el azar, pero para la tensión… la mirada de los contrincantes se encuentra, vuelan chispas de asuntos personales, Izuku y Bakugou, Mio y Miranda, aunque esta última no lo sabía.

Bakugou y Miranda serían los villanos, tendrían cinco minutos para atrincherarse en el edificio y armar una defensa. All might les da unas indicaciones especiales, como la ubicación de la bomba y ese estilo de cosas.

Al poco tiempo cada uno fue a su estación para prepararse

La habitación de la bomba era espaciosa y con muchos pilares en los que esconderse luego de pasar por la alejada de todo, sería difícil una entrada sigilosa

-Lo mejor para una defensa a como la nuestra...- Dice Miranda tratando de idear un plan con su compañero.

-Voy por Deku, tu protege la basura esta- concluye el rubio de forma tajante.

-Pero lo mejor es un plan combinado, yo puedo…

-YO VOY POR DEKU, TU QUEDATE- le grito marchándose

Una expresión de irritación cansada le adorna el rostro a la joven, libera largas y profundas exhalaciones, no por cansancio, prepara una trampa con su kosei.

-Eres el único que lo llama así- respondió entre dientes.

* * *

Nuestro héroes planifican su entrada frente al edificio de al lado.

Mio no se muestra muy entusiasmada, y Izuku trata de memorizarse el edificio

-Tu plan es absurdo, me hare gigante y destruiré cada pared hasta tener a la vista la bomba- Dice mirando todos los pisos del edificio a asaltar.

-Una batalla relámpago no sirve si ya nos están esperando, debemos llegar a la bomba con un plan bien hecho- Le responde el luchador descartando el plan de su amiga.

-Haz lo que quieras, aparecerá cuando vea una oportunidad- Responde Mio

-¿Cómo puedes hacer eso midiendo 10 metros?- Le pregunta con ironía

-Midiendo 3 centímetros- Le responde con superioridad intelectual

A diferencia de su hermana, ella podía hacerse pequeña y grande, pero en lapsos menores y no podía crecer a la escala de su hermana mayor, aun.

-Tenemos súper fuerza por tiempo limitado y cambio de tamaño por tiempo limitado- Medito en voz alta el peliverde

Un plan surgido en el momento unió sus miradas en cómplice picardía

-*Ahora inicia el combate cerrado del equipo A y el D*- Notifico por altavoces el símbolo de la paz.

* * *

-Bien, deben mentalizarse como lo que son- dijo All Might desde el micrófono mirando las pantallas. – (Joven Midoriya…aquí eres un estudiante más, te juzgare sin favoritos, honra tu legado como solo tú puedes hacerlo).- Pensó el héroe, aunque solo se dignó en sonreír.

* * *

Bakugou bajaba impaciente las escaleras el segundo piso, donde escucha la voz de su tan deseado rival, dándole la espalda en medio de una habitación rectangular.

-Lo hicimos, aquí nos separamos- Hablaba por un comunicador

Luego se dio la vuelta y como recibiendo a un amigo extendió los brazos y caminó hacia el despreocupadamente

-Bakugou, te estuve buscando- Lo recibe con una sonrisa

La ira interna lleno al rubio como una esponja que cae al agua pero una reacción furiosa no le agradaba tampoco, no sería igual.

Desde que se conocieron solo pelearon una vez, e Izuku gano por tomarlo desprevenido y eso lo consume por dentro, cada día que pasa, que se ven el uno al otro, el rubio recuerda su derrota.

-¡PONTE EN GUARDIA AHORA MISMO!- le grito el rubio

El peliverde no tenía interés en un conflicto que el inicio en un arranque de ira, pero un duelo de honor era perfecto para el plan, eso es lo que estaba buscando.

El peliverde se saca el cinturón y lo lanza carca de la escalera, era el duelo que tanto había ansiado. Mientras que el rubio se saca los guantes con aspecto de granada y se coloca a unos tres pasos de su oponente que se tiñe de fortaleza esmeralda

Los estudiantes de la sala de computadoras miraban asombrados esta batalla que destilaba riña personal, All Might solo lo veía como un movimiento demasiado simple por parte del peliverde.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, los limites eran claros, el conflicto solo terminaría cuando Bakugou decidiera rendirse, o el ganara

-¡MUEREEE!- grito impulsándose para dar un golpe frontal con la derecha

Directo a el rostro de Izuku, y un manotazo Izquierdo, y una patada a la cintura, todos recibidos sin defensa

Cuando iba a recibir un nuevo derechazo, el peliverde atrapa al puño con la mano.

Lo jala hasta que brazo de Bakugou está al alcance de la otra mano, donde con ambas manos lo ponen sobre el hombro para hacerle una llave de judo y hacer que caiga fuertemente al suelo.

Izuku aplica un Mata leones mientras que el rubio sigue en el suelo haciendo tenaza con las piernas en la cintura de Bakugou poniéndose de espaldas al suelo mientras este pelea por salir de la llave, pero no puede.

-¡PELEA COMO HOMBRE, BASTARDO!- grito Bakugou con el poco aire que tenia

Encuentra que alcanza el suelo, y como una tortuga usa sus explosiones para voltearse, para así poder dominar la situación.

 **BOOOM**

Uso ambas manos para eyectarse al techo, golpeando Izuku haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo

El primero en pararse es Bakugou que se lanza sobre Izuku que se acaba de arrodillar.

-¡MALDITO!-grito con furia

Izuku aprovecha su posición para golpear a su oponente en el estómago, la fuerza fue tal que se levantó del suelo por un momento

-COUGH- el rubio perdió el aliento por el golpe

Cae al suelo en posición fetal, con las manos en el estómago.

El peliverde lo pone bocabajo con su pie, y le da un pisotón en la zona lumbar, el rubio se dobló por el repentino golpe en esa zona.

-argh- gruño el rubio llevándose ambas manos a la espalda

 **BOOM**

La explosión del piso de arriba confirmo la culminación del plan, infiltrar a Mio y tomar la bomba lo has rápido posible

Izuku se quedó quieto en esa pose por un momento, el levantado en todo su poder con su enemigo derrotado bajo su pie.

La piel se le erizo, una sensación caliente en el estómago y frio en el resto del cuerpo

Se llevó la mano a su estómago y luego lo miro, su extremidad ardía con mucha fuerza y tenía plástico derretido.

Una quemadura de segundo grado en todo el costado derecho, desde la cintura a unos centímetros de torso, del ombligo a la axila, de un rojo casi granate, bordeado de plástico derretido del traje.

El peliverde se retiró lentamente mientras que el rubio se ponía de pie nuevamente.

-Esto aún no termina, bastardo.

* * *

 **Devil: Y CORTEN**

 **Azrael: Bueno, eso ha sito todo por esta semana y espero que les haya gustado. No olviden seguirnos y dejar un comentario y favoritos.**

 **DALE A FAVS Y DEJA REVIEW**  
 **SIGUELA Y SIGUENOS**  
 **BYE**


End file.
